Lost and found
by Amileerose
Summary: Harry and his best friends and a some new students from another school, Find out there are the lost Blue Dragon warroirs. (There is some child abuse in the frist 2 ch) Harry finds out he has a twin sister and much much more( R/R please)
1. The Family Secret

Author note: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, I only own the plot, I hope you enjoy. I also own my characters Ami Lee Potter, Tory Anna Night, Raven Black Hawk, Genesis Ray Brunes, If you want to use these peeps ask please.  
  
Chapter One; The Family Secret  
  
  
  
Harry awoke with a start. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. After putting on his glasses the clock on the wall came in to focuses. It was only 4:30 am.  
  
" If I don't get up now and start breakfast I'll regret it later." Harry said to Hedwig as he pulled him self out of his bed.  
  
"Is that you making all that noise up there" yelled uncle Vernon as he carried him self up the stairs to Harry's room. " Why aren't you down here making some thing to eat ."  
  
Vernon raised his chubby hand over his violet colored head, and Harry braced him self for what was coming, Every since Harry's 4th year of schooling thing have gone down hill. Cedric was killed and Harry blamed him self, Ron and him some times fought over small things, now Uncle Vernon took sport in beating Harry when something wasn't done right a way or when Vernon had a bad day at work.  
  
Harry laid on the floor with blood pumping from his left shoulder, Harry didn't realize Vernon hit him with a small broken vase. Vernon laughed and threw the rest of the vase next to Harry on the floor. And left the room yelling down the stair on what he just did to Harry to the rest of the Family.  
  
"I don't know how much more I can take of this Hedwig?" Harry told her has he grab and old shirt off the floor and bandaged his wound. On his way down the stairs Harry over heard his aunt and his uncle talking.  
  
" Do you think the boy knows?" Aunt Petunia asked in a shaking voice.  
  
" I could care less. It's not staying. I'm only going to get it so nothing can be pen on our family." Uncle Vernon answered in a low growl the sent shakes up Harry's spine.  
  
" Going to get who" Harry thought as he stood very quite, so they wouldn't hear him.  
  
" I thought she died when my sister got her self blown up." Aunt Petunia, " With that man who looks like the boy."  
  
Harry knew then they were talking about his parents. His parent names where never loud to be said in the house. If they where that would call for a beating, Any thing to do with any can of magic would get you a beating in the Dursley.  
  
" Harry get down here and get me some thing to eat." Vernon yelled, " Well she will only stay here a few days and then Mrs. Figg said she has a place for the girl to stay, and I'm glad because I don't think we could hide two of them."  
  
" Two of them?" Harry thought as he rounded the corner. " I'm right and breakfast will be ready in ten minutes"  
  
"If she looks like my sister she out of here today." Aunt Petunia said as she followed Harry in to the kitchen.  
  
Harry couldn't help it he had to ask " Who, who looks like my mum?"  
  
"Where we talking to you?" Vernon yelled.  
  
" If you must know we found out you twin sister is still a live and she a witch just like you, Some one else for me to play with." Dudley said pounding his fist in to his hand.  
  
" I have to pick up the thing up at 7:00 am at King's Cross station." Vernon said grabbing some toast and head out the door.  
  
Harry couldn't even sit down to eat he was too, He didn't even know how he felt. He had to run up stair and write to Ron. When he got to his room he was that Hedwig had brought him a letter. Harry open and read it out loud.  
  
"hey Harry, Mum just told me we are getting a new student from an American school, Called Treewise, They are A school just like Hogwarts. And get this the girls name is Ami Lee Potter. She has the same last name as you cool huh, so when you get this write back. Always Ron Weasley Ps mum wants to know if you would like to come over For the rest of the summer.  
  
Harry pull out some parchment and told Ron about what had happen this moring and then he failnly broke down and told Ron that Vernon has been beating him sense he has been home. Then tied the note to Hedwig and told her to hurry and get the note to Ron. 


	2. the note

Author note: okay this story is just some thing I'm working with. I want to write more but only if you want to read more. Please read and review.  
  
Chapter Two; The note  
  
Ron Weasley was the happiest he had been in along time. He had a lot going for him. He was going to be in his 5th year at Hogwarts, and he and Hermione were now a couple. Nothing could go wrong; as he took a seat in the big red chair in the living room, when Hedwig, Harry's snowy white owl, flew in and landed next to Ron. Ron saw the note on her leg.  
  
"I see you brought me a note from Harry." Ron said as he untied the note and placed Hedwig in Errol's cage. " Mum we got a note from Harry. Come here."  
  
Mrs. Weasley took the note and stared to read it to her self. As Ron followed her into the Kitchen, trying to get his note back. "Oh my stars," Mrs. Weasley said as she sat at their dinner table.  
  
"Mum you okay? Is Harry okay?" Ron asked now worried.  
  
"Arthur can you please come down here. You really need to read this." Mrs. Weasley said just above a whisper.  
  
She sat the note on the table, than went to find Mr. Weasley. Ron took the note and began to read it out loud.  
  
Hello Ron, That's great news. I just found out a family secret, but I'll tell when you come and get me Ron if I tell you some thing you can't tell any body, because I don't want any body to Worry. But even since we came home for the summer, my uncle has taken a new sport Beating me whenever he can. I don't look like I did, so please don't make a big thing Of it when you come to get me. Please come soon and get me I don't know how much More I can take. Always Harry.  
  
"Mum, dad we have to get Harry out of there." Ron said dropping the note on the floor.  
  
Harry paced up and down his room. When was Vernon going to get home with the girl? Then he heard the car brakes hiss and for the first time in Harry's life he ran down the stairs to meet Uncle Vernon at the door. Harry watch as the door flew open, and Vernon threw the girl in to the house.  
  
Harry watched as she fell to the floor. Her red hair fell in around her. When she looked up at Vernon with cold brownish eyes, like their fathers. The girl looked just like Lily Evans Potter, except she had James Potters Brown eyes.  
  
"GET UP!" Vernon yelled as he for the 2nd time today raised his hand to hit some one.  
  
Harry got in between the girl and Vernon and found him self on the floor next to her. Harry helped her up and took up to his room and again Harry was bleeding this time from his nose.  
  
"I'm sorry." The girl whispered  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything." Harry answered whipping the blood from his nose.  
  
"Here it works best if you have some thing over you nose and you head is back." She said as she handed Harry a piece of cloth to put over his nose.  
  
"Thanks. So are you really my sister? My twin sister?" Harry asked now wanted to know every thing about the young lady standing in his room.  
  
"Yup." She simply answered.  
  
"Well I know nothing about you. I'm really lost please tell me what happen to you, why weren't you sent here, how come no one ever told us about each other." Harry said trying to get some thing out of beside "I'm sorry and yup.", " Hell I don't even know your name or who was born first please tell me some thing?"  
  
"Well you're the oldest by 6 minutes. My name is Ami Lee Potter, You didn't know I was a live." Ami said sitting down next to Harry on his bed. " Put that back on your nose or the bleeding won't stop"  
  
"No I didn't know I had a sister, Sirius and Lupin didn't even tell me." Harry said sadly feeling like a big slimy git.  
  
" Do they do this to you all the time?" Ami asked as she spotting the bruise and cuts on Harry's arms and face.  
  
"Well no just stared this year. They think I killed Cedric last year at school."  
  
"Wow, You mean the Triwizard Tournament, were you really in it?" Ami asked looking at her brother intently.  
  
"Um yea and I really don't want to talk about the rest of my last year, and it was him who killed Cedric, not me, I can only hope Cho can see that." Harry said to no one really.  
  
"If she knows what's right in her heart she will know you didn't do it.So are they really some part of our family? Those people down stairs?" Ami trying to change the subject.  
  
Harry looked at her with a faint smile on his face, "Yeah they are some what related to us."  
  
"Do you ever want to leave this place?" Ami asked as she looked at the bars on the windows.  
  
"All the time, but the good thing is I have good friends, the Weasleys. They are like my family, I'm going over there soon and from Ron's letter so are you." Harry said as he handed Ami the note.  
  
"Yes, I was told I was only going to be here for two days, but if that man has his say I'll be leaving to night."  
  
Harry heard Vernon coming up the stair. He throw open the door and it slammed in to the wall behind it. Then pointed at Ami.  
  
"You down stairs now." Vernon's voice boomed. Ami stepped out on to the hall with Vernon following her. "Go now, you will see your stupid brother when you go back to the freaky school." Vernon said louder as he all most pushed Ami down the stairs.  
  
"STOP. LEAVE HER ALONE." Harry yelled.  
  
Vernon turned around and went back in to Harry's room. That when Harry knew he pushed Vernon to far.  
  
  
  
Ami watch as the door closed. Then she stood there and heard a loud thud. All she could think was Vernon killed Harry. She just found her brother and now he was dead.  
  
"WELL YOU GET DOWN HERE NOW." Came a female voice. "YOU HAVE TO GO."  
  
Ami went down the stair to see an elder woman and her so called aunt. The elder woman held her hand out for Ami to take.  
  
"Come along dear, I have better place for you to go." The woman said as she wipped a tear off Ami's face.  
  
"What about Harry? I can't leave him." Ami said through sobs.  
  
"Yes you can. You have live with out him for 14 year. You can go. Get her out of here I don't ever want to see that thing again." Said the horse faced woman.  
  
"Go before I do to you want I have done to your brother." Vernon said from top of the stairs.  
  
Ami looked up to see Vernon's white dress shit covered with thick red spots. Ami knew it was Harry's blood, and Harry was now up in that cold room bleeding, and no was there to take care of him.  
  
"Come Ami. I will send them for him later." The old woman said leading Ami to her car.  
  
  
  
A/N: okay there is chapter 2. It fun to make up your own peeps, because you are free to make them act any way you want. Well I hope you like it. Now I'm writing two stories at once. Please review. Because I would like to what you guy think of this story. Tell me if you think I should keep going or just stop because it is that bad. 


	3. Worse then Hell

Author Note: After this chapter I might have to rate this story R or NC-17. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Worse then Hell.  
  
Harry could here his sister saying, "I'm not going to leave my brother here." Then he felt Vernon's big balled fist hit him right up side his head. Harry fell to the floor with a thud. He rolled him self over just in time to see is uncle's foot get him in the stomach. Harry felt as though he was going to be sick. As Harry tried to raise him self off the floor, he throw up what little he had in stomach.  
  
"Look at that mess boy. Oh is that blood I see, oh poor baby. Here maybe this will make it better." Vernon said as he reached and pulled some thing off Harry shelf.  
  
Harry couldn't see what it was. He had lost his glasses after Vernon kicked him. But then Harry felt a sting of pain right behind his neck. He felt the warm blood run down his back. Then he got sick again but this time it was only blood that came up.  
  
Before passing out completely Harry managed to say, "Why this time. What did I do."  
  
Vernon watch as the young boy slipped out of contionness. He laughed and hit Harry one more time. This hit was to the head and it sent blood flying into the air and on to Vernon's shirt. Vernon looked down at his shirt and moan.  
  
"You'll pay for that when you come to." Then Vernon realized Harry was no longer breathing, well if you die I won't have to feed. Now will I?"  
  
**********************************  
  
The old lady handed Ami a small tea cup and then told her "I'll send your brother on his way when the time is right."  
  
With that Ami was gone. When she landed in front of a very tall house. She knew the cup had been a port key. Just as Ami want to find a way back to her brother, a tall long haired Red head opened the door.  
  
"MUM YOU GIRL FROM AMERICA IS HERE AND SHE IS TRYING TO GET AWAY." The man yelled into the house.  
  
Then a very kind woman came out in to the yard. She took Ami by the hand and lead her into the house. When Ami was lead into the living room she was meet by a whole family of red heads.  
  
"This is my husband Arthur," Mr. Weasley took Ami's hand and kissed. "These are my children from eldest to youngest. Bill, Charlie, Percy, The Twins Fred and George, Ron and the only girl Ginny. And I'm Molly. You can call me Mum." Mrs. Weasley finished looking around to see if she had forgotten some body "Oh Yes this is Hermione Granger. She is in the same year as you and my son Ron."  
  
Ami forced a small smile. Then Ron and Hermione came over to Ami, who starting crying about some thing. Ron looked at the girl.  
  
"Did we do some thing to make you cry?" He asked worrily.  
  
"No it's not you." Ami answered.  
  
"Then what is it you can tell Ron and I we don't bite." Hermione said as she put an arm around the girl.  
  
Ami pushed her way. " You don't know what it is like to have a twin. I can feel ever thing that man is doing to him and I think he is dying." Ami sobbed  
  
At hearing the word twin both Fred and George came over to see what was up.  
  
"Ron you didn't already say some thing mean to her now did you?" Fred asked eyeing his little brother.  
  
"NO." Ami yelled, "He didn't do any thing. You two know what it is like if one of you is hurt. Do you?" Ami asked now looking at the twins.  
  
George looked lost but answered any way "Yes why, Do you have a twin is there something wrong with her?"  
  
Ami told them how she found out that Harry Potter was her twin brother. Then she told them how Vernon shut the door to Harry's room and that she heard a loud, hard thud. By the time Ami was done with her story she felt as though she was going to be sick.  
  
Mrs. Weasley who had heard the whole story cam in to the room to change the subject. "Dear child, were you the only one they sent from Treewise." She asked  
  
At hearing the name of her old school, Ami smiled a bit. "Oh no, there are four of us. One from each house."  
  
"Do you guys have the same houses as we do?" Ginny asked, play with a piece of her red hair.  
  
"Yes, we do have the same houses as Hogwarts, that is because Hogwarts and Treewise are sister school. Your head master hand picked the students he want to go to his school. I was happy I was pick when you head master told me that my brother is still alive and if I go to Hogwarts I will be able to see him." Ami finished with taking a breath.  
  
"SO what house are you in and do you play quidditch?" Fred asked pushing Ron out of the way to get a better look at Ami.  
  
"Yes I play quidditch and I'm in the Gryffindor house." Ami said with a proud smile.  
  
"What position do you play and you have boy friend?" George asked pushing Fred out of the way.  
  
"I play chaser, and your head master said that a chaser spot is open, and no I don't have a boy friend." Ami said blushing.  
  
"Who else came from your school and what house are they in?" Hermione asked pushing all the boys away from Ami so the girl could get some air.  
  
Ami though for a second and then began. "Well you know there is me and I'm in Gryffindor, then there is Tory Anna Night, she a Ravenclaw and one hell of a beater. I hate play quidditch when she is on the field, then there is Raven Black Hawk."  
  
"Let me guess Slytherin?" Ron asked  
  
"Nope Hufflepuff, she is a very sweet girl and would do any thing for any one," Ami sighed and rolled her eyes, "Then last and not least Genesis Raye Brunes, Slytherin, she is stay with the Malfoy family because she is a pure blood" Ami said making fun of the way she said pure blood.  
  
  
  
*************************  
  
Harry awoke in a soft bed. He could since there was something furry at his feet. And he felt one by his left arm between him and the wall, there was also one right above his head. And the there was one sleeping right by his right side where he could have some broken ribs.  
  
Harry slowly petted the one by his right side. It stretched and purred. Harry was glad he could feel its warm fur and hear it purr. He was glad he could feel some thing that wasn't pain. Just then Ms. Figg walk in to the room with a big black dog following close behind her.  
  
"Ah good you're a wake. We were worry you were going to leave us last night. My cats, Fluffy, Bottle tail, Flaky and Affairs, stayed in your bed all night to keep and eye on you." Mrs. Figg said petting a very tiny black cat with a pure white circle around it left eye. "This is Moon Beam, I want you to give him to your sister next you see her."  
  
Figg placed the small cat on Harry's chest. "Now after you eat some thing and I make sure it stay down and I clean your wounds up a little more I'm sending you on your way the to the Weasleys. I have already told Molly how to treat your wounds and no flying until those rids are healed." The old lady said leaving the room.  
  
Harry sat up slow to get a closer look at the black dog, and then right before his eyes the dog turned into Sirius Black.  
  
"Sorry I haven't wrote to you, I have been very busy. I have to help Snape with this whole under cover Death Eater thing. I'm his dog who is going to help him kill the head master." Sirius said picking piece of dog hair off his black leather coat.  
  
Harry was wondering if he had heard him right, Kill the head master. But why, and he knew Snape and Sirius would never do a thing like that. Okay he knew Sirius would never do that. Snape on the other hand he wasn't too sure about.  
  
"Here is some good broth. It should sit nice in your tummy, and don't eat it to fast, because then you will make your self sick. And I want you to drink this water, and we will see how you are doing in an hour." Mrs. Figg smiled as she place a tray of food in front off Harry.  
  
He smile and began to eat. The broth was both good and warm. It was the first thing he had to eat in four days.  
  
Okay there is chapter 3. ::Hugs her Moon Beam plushy:: isn't he cute. Chapter 4 will be soon. 


	4. On the Train to Hogwarts

Author Note: :: Looks down at her review and smiles:: Thank you for all the reviews even the bad one, but we won't talk about that one. :: Hugs her Oliver plushy:: well please read this chapter and review, I love to hear what you all have to say.  
  
Chapter 4: The Train to Hogwarts  
  
Sirius watched Harry's ever move. "Harry why didn't you, just put a spell or some thing on your uncle. What is the Ministry going to do to you? It would have only been a little magic, nothing big." Sirius was really upset that Harry didn't curse his Uncle.  
  
"Why give him a reason to kill me. Plus I have already blown up my aunt Marge, and then there was the magic Dobby did and The Ministry thought it was me. I really don't want to get ex-spelled from Hogwarts. That's why I didn't do any thing to my uncle."  
  
Sirius just shook his head. "Too bad your mum and dad can't come back and hunt there asses."  
  
Harry laughed at the thought of this aunt and uncle, being chased around the house by the ghosts of him mum and dad.  
  
"How are you feeling young man?" Mrs. Figg said as took the empty tray from Harry.  
  
Harry petted M.B. (Moon Beam) and said "Yes I would like to go to the Weasleys now if that is okay with you?"  
  
Mrs. Figg smiled and said Harry could go but he could not fly so he would have to ride on Sirius's back. Sirius turned back in to a dog and Harry claimed on to his back slow. Harry had almost forgotten about how much pain he was in.  
  
********************  
  
Ami, the twins, Ron, Charlie, Bill, Ginny and Hemione when in to the back yard to play a small game of quidditch. It was the girl vs the guys.  
  
The game when on till the sun went down. Then Mrs. Weasley called them in for dinner. Just as ever one was going to sit down. There was a knock on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Ron said jumping up to his feet and running to the door. When He opened the door to see Harry standing there with a very tired looking Sirius Black. "Come in and have a seat, I'll have mom fix you guys up a plate of food." Ron said smiling.  
  
Ami ran into the living room when she heard Ron say "Hi Harry, Hi Sirius." She was so happy that her brother was alive. As they ate there dinner Ami told ever body about her old school, and about her old friends, and that she was happy to be going to a differnet school, and to be learning new things.  
  
It was around midnight when Mrs. Weasley said they should all go to bed. Because they were going to have to get up soon and get ready for the long trip to Hogwarts.  
  
*************************  
  
No sooner did Harry fall asleep, he was being shook awake by Ron.  
  
"Come on Harry. I can't wait to go back to school." Ron said as he placed Pig into it travel cage.  
  
"Why are you so happy about going back to school?" Harry asked as he petted Sirius Behind the ear.  
  
"Harry did you forget we are going to be 5th years this years." Ron said as he covered Pig's cage.  
  
****************************  
  
They made it to King's Cross Station just in time to catch the train.. Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Ami all set in a small room in the back of the train. Every soon often Ami would stick her out of the door to see if any one from her old school was on the train. The last time she poked her head out she found the one person she didn't want to see, and with her was the one person the Dream Team didn't want to see.  
  
"Do you have a staring issue prissy git." Genesis said as she flicked her long black hair.  
  
Neville Longbottom who had got on the train at the last spot fell in love with Genesis right there. He turn to Ron and said "Don't you think the green high lights in her black hair is just beautiful."  
  
Ron just looked at Genesis, and then check Neville's forehead. "Are you feeling alright? You do know her father is good friends with Draco's father.  
  
Ami looked at the boys and then back to Genesis. " Do you mind I'm looking for Tory? And who are you calling a prissy git. You're the one who has to have the new broom that comes out ever year, and you don't even fly." She siad getting into Genesis's face.  
  
Genesis pushed Ami, and Ami threw a right hook and got the Slytherin girl right in the nose, sending blood spilling to the floor.  
  
Draco saw the fight between the two girls and laughed. Harry looked over at him  
  
"What are you laughing at Malfoy?" Harry asked now standing up.  
  
"Just your stupid sister."  
  
"Um Malfoy you do realize my sister just gave you friend a bloody nose." Harry laughed so hard that it made his already wounded side hurt.  
  
After about ten minutes, and the twins pushing their way into the room so they could see what was up. George pulled Ami off of Genesis and Draco lead the bloody nosed girl to there own room.  
  
"Are you okay?" George asked looking at Ami's hand that was all violet colored.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine, It's just that girl bugs me. She's always going around saying how much better she is then every body else, She play quidditch once and she couldn't fly if you started a fire under her ass." Ami said as she set back down in the chair.  
  
"Well then her and Malfoy are meant to be." Ron said as he stuff a peppermint frog into his mouth.  
  
  
  
A/N: well there is chapter 4 not a lot but there will be more later. Please review. The next chapter is going to be at Hogwarts, and there the is going to be a little more about the other student and why they where picked, and I think I'm going to have Ginny and Draco fall in love or have little make out time please tell what. Write about Gimmy and Draco or not. ::Hugs her plushy and leaves:: 


	5. Secret Friends ands Blue teachers

Authors note: Well here is chapter 5 ( looks at all of her reviews ) I want to say thank you again for all of these. You guys are the best.  
  
  
  
Chapter 5: Secret Friends ands Blue teachers  
  
"Wow is that girl always like that?" Hermione asked looking over to Ami.  
  
"Well you could say she is my Draco Malfoy. George my hand is okay. I'll live." Ami said taking her hand away from George.  
  
Just as Ron was about to say some thing the train came to a stop. Harry stood up slowly, and opened the door so the girls could go first.  
  
"What a gentleman you are." Fred said in a girlie voice while pinching Harry's cheeks.  
  
Out side of the train Ami took off after Genesis. When she found the girl, she was surrounded by other Slytherin 5th years. Ami walked up to then carefully and showed the other girls she was not going for her pockets.  
  
"GENESIS, CAN, I, TALK, TO, YOU?" Ami asked in a loud and slow voice.  
  
The rest of the Slytherin girls shook there heads and said things like, "Stupid Gryffindor," or "Man that girl is dumb", or something along the lines of "What does she think we are Hufflepuff talking all slow and stupid." Genesis told the girls she would be with them in a minute.  
  
"What do you want stupid Gryffindor?" Genesis asked just as she finished Tory and Raven ran over to both Girls.  
  
Troy looked at Genesis's face and then turned to Ami and asked "What did you do to her this time?"  
  
"Well She was with that stupid tart Malfoy and I was with my brother and new friends so we had to stage a fight. And I got her good." Ami said smiling at her handy word.  
  
"Hey Draco is not a stupid tart. He's quit cute if you ask me." Troy said looking over her should at Malfoy.  
  
"Hey try living with him, and please don't think my cousin is cute. That is just gross. Plus Tory did you see Ami's hand I broke it." Genesis said all proud of her self.  
  
"When are you two going to give this up. I really don't think any body is going to care if you two are friends or not." Raven said brushing a blue piece of hair out of her face.  
  
"Ami where are you?" It was Harry.  
  
"Come on you two and come a met my new friends. The red Ron has a hot older brother named George, come you will like them. See you later Gene." Ami said waving to her friend and running to where her brother and the others where.  
  
"Every body I would you like you to meet. Tory from Ravenclaw and Raven from Hufflepuff." Ami said pointing to each girl.  
  
Raven took one look at Harry and fell in love. Ami and Tory could both see this. Ami tried to giggle and Tory just rolled her eyes. Ron could see the look on Raven's face and asked  
  
"Is your friend feeling okay? She looks like she is going to be sick."  
  
"Yeah she gets that look when she thinks some one is cute. By the way Harry, Raven thinks you are cute." Ami said with a giggle.  
  
***********************  
  
After a short ride in the horseless carriages, they came upon Hogwarts. It was nothing like any of the girls have ever seen before. To them Hogwarts was huge. Harry looked at his sister who was in ah of the school.  
  
"Well Ami, this is where I like to call home. And if you have any question about mum or dad you know you can ask me." Harry thought it was weird that Ami never once said anything about their parents.  
  
Every body who was still out said was rush in to the Great Hall for the feast and the sorting of the first years. Every one sat down at the rightful tables. The sorting went by fast this year. There were only 45 new student. After all the first years where in their right spots, and the sorting hat was gone. Dumbledore stood in front of the whole school.  
  
"What could this old hoot have to say now?" Harry heard Malfoy say from his table.  
  
"I want to welcome you all back to another year at Hogwarts. And I would also like to welcome some student from another school called Treewise." Dumbledore said calling the girls up on by one so every could see them.  
  
After dinner every body went to there common rooms to talk about what they did all summer. As Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ami all sat in the main room of there common room, came a voice Harry knew all to well.  
  
"Well I hope to see you a Gryffindor team captain this year Harry." Harry turned to see Oliver Wood, his old team captain.  
  
"Wood what are you doing here?" Fred ask coming down the stairs will a small blue bag.  
  
"Here to help with Quidditch and Here to help the first year learn how to fly. I'm the new flying teacher. And what do you have in that bag Fred?"  
  
" Hey I thought you were playing Quidditch in the real world, I thought you left this school thing behind." Fred said quickly.  
  
"Well I was but I couldn't leave Hogwarts. I just love it here, Plus I got a bluger to the head and passed out of five weeks they all thought I was going to die, but I showed them, But then they thought it would be better if I became a teacher, so I did." Wood finished smiling at every one in the room.  
  
"Do you still want to know what is in the bag?" Fred asked  
  
"Yes. What is it?" Wood asked stepping closer to Fred.  
  
"Just this." Fred said as he blew blue dust all over Oliver make his skin turn to a deep blue. "Hey it worked. We were going to test it on Ginny, but you where here and wanted to know what it was. Now you have to teach your first class all blue." Fred said rolling on the floor with laugher.  
  
"Wow you look just like one of those thing off the muggle t.v. show smurfs." Harry laughed  
  
Well there you all go there is chapter 5. I hope you like. Will write ch 6 here in a bit. 


	6. Quidditch and bad days

Author Note: this chapter is for all for those who have ever had bad day. They suck. Like today having to push a dead car into a store parking lot. Waiting for some to come pick you, they take an hour to come and get you. Losing your money only to find your room mate the one you want to move out, has taken it and spent it on his date. Why go to hell when I own my own little piece of it right here on earth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Quidditch and bad days  
  
Harry lay in his four poster bed awake. He couldn't sleep. He was thinking about the next day. His quidditch team was going to be meeting and trying out new keepers and chaser, after classes. Harry was also nervous about his classes. He didn't want to take any classes he didn't like.  
  
The morning came. Ami had awakened Ron and Harry. . " Come on you two I want to get my new classes before a line starts." She said pulling the boys out of their beds.  
  
The boys got dressed slowly and meet the girls down stairs. The boys where in no real hurry, they knew if they got to the end of the line and got their class lists last they would be late for a class and they could not get in trouble.  
  
"Let's us wake up and we will meet you two down there. Okay." Ron said with a big yawn.  
  
Both Hermione and Ami shook there heads and went off to the great hall. "Are they always like this in the morning?" Ami asked Hermione, whom just rolled her eyes and said  
  
"Those two are a couple bums when it comes to classes, but they will never be late for a Quidditch match."  
  
Ami could since school was a big thing for Hermione. AS the reached the Great Hall they where meet by Genesis and her groupies. Ami threw Genesis and ugly look and said,  
  
"You know they are only your friends because you have money."  
  
"Well at least I don't look like you. What is that on your neck? Oh wait my bad it's your head." Genesis said laughing and walking away with her friends.  
  
Ami growled out loud and stomped her foot. Hermione just shook her head. "The fight between Gryffindor and Slytherin lives on." She said walking up to the table to her classes.  
  
***********************  
  
"Hey I think if we live now we will be last in line?" Ron said heading to the Fat Lady's picture.  
  
"I hope Snape got him self fired, so that way maybe you and I will get better marks in potions." Harry said as they reached the end of the line.  
  
The line moved slowly. One by one the students pick up their class list and head for their first class of the day. At last Harry and Ron got theirs.  
  
Potter, Harry J Year 5  
  
  
  
Class day period Teacher  
  
Breakfast M-Su 7 30 -9Am  
  
Double Potions M, W, F 9 -11Am Snape  
  
D.A.D.A T-Th 9-10Am Lupin  
  
Lunch M-Su noon-1Pm  
  
Divination M, W, F, 11-noon Trelawney  
  
Double Herbology T-Th 10-noon Sprout  
  
Care of Magical C. M, W, F 1-2Pm Hagrid  
  
Charms T-TH 1-2Pm Flitwick  
  
Transifiguration M ,W, F 2-3Pm McGonagall  
  
History Of Magic T-Th 2-3Pm Binns  
  
Dinner M-Su 6-7: 30  
  
The rest of the time is your to study and do home work  
  
Astronomy Sat. Midnight Sinistra  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron looked at each other list. They had the same classes. Then the both realized the had Snape first thing in the morning. They both took off in full runs to get to class on time. They didn't make it.  
  
Ron ran through the door first with Harry at his feet. Ami and Hermione both looked up at them. Snape turned from the black broad , and yelled " POTTER, WEASLEY HERE IN MY OFFICE AFTER CLASS TODAY. YOU WILL BE MILKING THE PIXIES FOR OUR WIT SHARPING POTION. THEN YOU WILL CLEAN THE WHOLE CLASS ROOM FROM TOP TO BOTTOM WITH OUT MAGIC. AND YOU BOTH HAVE EXTER HOME WORK. NOW TAKE YOUR SEATS."  
  
Ron and Harry both sat down behind Ami and Hermione. After Harry sat he raised his hand. Snape didn't even turn around.  
  
"What do you want know Potter?" Snape asked.  
  
"Umm Sir Ron and I both have Quidditch after school, We need to be on the Quidditch Pitch at 3:20." Harry said trying to be nice. He really want to tell Snape what he really thought of him.  
  
"Weasley isn't on your Quidditch team, Why does he have to go?" Snape asked not really caring what the answer was, because both boys where going to stay after school no matter what.  
  
Harry told Snape Ron was trying out for the team. Before Snape could say the bell rang and the students all got up and headed for their next class.  
  
The rest of the day went the same for Harry and Ron. In every class they went to, they got in to some kind of trouble. In McGonagall's class they turned their gold fish into a rock, when it was suppose to be a writing pen. She yelled at them like there was no tomorrow. But then she told them they could do their detention tomorrow, because she needs new people on her team. Harry also got her to talk to Snape. She told Snape She would let Draco go for his team today, if he would let Harry and Ron go for their tryouts.  
  
*****************************  
  
"Man with all the trouble we get into, our children are going to have detention." Ron said as they mad their way to the Quidditch Pitch.  
  
When they got there they where meet with Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, and a very blue Oliver Wood. Harry smiled when he saw his sister and Hermione come out on to the pitch.  
  
"Are you going to try out Hermione?" Ron asked looking at his bookworm friend.  
  
"Nope I'm just here to watch." She said as she found her self a nice piece of grass to sit one.  
  
"So who is here to try out?" Oliver asked.  
  
Ami and Ron both raised their hands. "Good we need a keep and a chaser." Who is going for what?" He asked again, itching his blue fore head.  
  
"Well I'm going out for keep and I guess Ami is going to be chaser." Just as Ron finished what he was saying Draco and the Slytherin Quidditch team came into the pitch.  
  
"Just thought I would come and show the loser team who is going to win this year." Draco said pointing to his team. "Oh yeah Potter, I'm their new team captain. Snape only told ten minutes ago."  
  
As Draco was showing off his team, Ami spotted Genesis. Draco saw Ami looking at his team. "Hey would you want to join our team? You can clearly see who is going to win."  
  
"I wouldn't join your team if you paid me a million pounds." Ami said getting up in Draco's face.  
  
The Slytherins could see the Gryffindors where trying to start problems, so they all got off their broom and joined in the fight. You could see curses and spells flying through the air hitting every thing in sight. By the time any of the teachers got down to the pitch to see what was up, Draco had Harry in a head lock, Ron was growing flowers out of his nose, Wood was bluer then ever, Ami and Genesis were both going at if fist to cuffs.  
  
McGonagall yelled from the top of her lungs, but the two teams went on fight like they didn't hear her. It was only after Snape was hit with a cruse that have him large mouse ears and a long slimly tail, that ever body quit fighting.  
  
The Slytherins told there side of the story and got the Gryffindors detention for the next three months, and they where all giving more home work on the load that they already had.  
  
*********************  
  
After every body was healed from the curses and spells they where sent to their common rooms. Hermione saw something she never though she would see. She walked up to Ami.  
  
"What are you doing talking to her?" Hermione said pointing at Genesis. Ami sighed and told Hermione how they only stage their fights and the Ami and her where really best friend, and that Draco was Genesis's cousin. Hermione was not taken back by this at all. She thought it was cool.  
  
"You will keep quite won't you, because if my dad or Draco's father finds out they will kill our friends, and who is that blue guy. I want to get to know him more. He is hot." Genesis said looking at Hermione.  
  
"Hey did you get on your house team?" Ami asked  
  
"Yep I'm their new keeper. Now more about the blue guy. Is that his real color or does it change when he gets happy." Genesis asked looking a round so she could get a better look at Oliver.  
  
***********  
  
Back in the Gryffindor common room Ron was looking at all of his home work, when the girls came in to the room giggling.  
  
"What are you two giggle about? And where have you been?" Ron asked as he threw his potion essay on to the table.  
  
"Oh we where just checking out the boys in the team locker bathrooms out on the pitch, hot guys all wet. Ohh yummy." Hermione said to see if she could get a raise out of Ron/  
  
"You where what?" Ron said pushing a first year out of his way. "I was just in there and you guys where watching?"  
  
"Yup and you older brother George is a hottie." Ami said with a giggle.  
  
Ron turned back to Hermione "You saw me na?" but he was cut off with Hermione giving him a big smile.  
  
Then Ron whispered in Hermione's ear, so no one else would hear him. "Do you think I'm cute?" Ron asked her.  
  
Hermione smile and said. "Well I have had a full day I'm going to bed."  
  
"But you didn't do your home work, and you didn't answer my question." Ron yelled up the stairs after her.  
  
"My home work is done and to your question Yes. Now good night Ron." Hermione said as she closed the door to her room.  
  
Ron looked over to Ami and Harry, who had been watch the whole thing. And now who where doubled over with laughter. To them it was the funniest thing they have seen in a long time.  
  
A/N well there you go. Chapter 6. I will write chapter 7 but I'm having issues with it. I'm not quite sure where I want to go with it, but I will get it up. Please Review. 


	7. The truth about Oliver and blue dragons

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews =^.^=  
  
Chapter 7: The truth about Oliver and blue dragons  
  
Hermione was quite pleased with her self. She had Ron right where she wanted him.  
  
"Ami do you think he know I like him now?" She asked as Ami entered the room.  
  
Ami gave her a look and shook her head. "Hermione, he has thought you liked him for the past 4 years, You just made it known tonight. That's all."  
  
Both girls climb in to their beds. Hermione turned off her table light and said good night to the other girls and fell asleep. Ami on the other hand couldn't sleep. She was thinking of something Harry told her the day before.  
  
"I've never really thought of mum and dad, I just found out I have a brother. I wonder if he would want to talk now." She thought as she got out of her bed and headed for the door.  
  
"And where do you think you are going?" Came a voice from the far bed.  
  
Ami turned to see Lavender Brown sitting up in her bed. "I'm going to the boys dorm and what is it to you that I leave?" Ami asked the girl hoping it would shut her up.  
  
"Nothing. Just the fact you are not aloud in the boy's dorm. If you get caught you are going to loss us house points and I'm not going to lose the house cup because of you." Lavender said coming up to Ami.  
  
"I want to get laid. So that why I'm going to the boys dorm. You should get laid also. It would do you good. Maybe if you got some you wouldn't be such a nosey bitch." Ami said as she left the room.  
  
Lavender was taking back by what Ami had said and went back to her bed crying. Ami could hear her crying, but didn't care, Ami knew she wasn't going to the boy dorm to get laid. She just wanted to talk to her brother.  
  
Ami open the door carefully to find her brother, Ron and the rest of the boys sound asleep. Ami had to let out a small giggle when she heard Ron talk in his sleep.  
  
"So Hermione, Do you think I'm a sexy hunk of cheese?"  
  
Still giggling she made her way to her brother's bed and sat on it. Just as she sat, he jumped awake, like he was sleeping on nails and he rolled wrong.  
  
"GOD Ami, you scared the crap out of me." Harry said putting on his glasses.  
  
"What? I see no crap. Anyway I wanted to know more about mum and dad. Could you tell me about them?" Ami asked looking intently at Harry.  
  
"I have a better idea. I know some one who knows more about our parents then I do. Come on lets go see Dumbledore." Harry said pulling his cloak over him. Ami got under his cloak and off they went.  
  
************************  
  
They made their way down the halls quietly to the head master's office. When they got their Harry said the password and the door opened.  
  
"Watermelon bubble gum?" Ami asked.  
  
"Yeah our head master loves candy." Harry said as they went up the stairs.  
  
When they reached the top Harry pushed the door open slowly. He was hoping the office would be empty, so they could talk to Dumbledore alone. But to Harry's surprise the room was full of people.  
  
"Snape what have you found out?" Dumbledore asked pacing up and down the floor next to his desk.  
  
Harry knew this must be a meeting about the dark lord. Ami looked at her brother. She was about to say something when Harry put his hand over her month.  
  
"Well nothing. They don't trust me yet. I have to gain their trust and to do that I have to kill three wizard that are for your side." Snape said flopping down in the head master's chair.  
  
"Auroras?" Oliver asked stepping into Harry's view.  
  
"Yeah and you're on the top of the list. You really have to slow down on killing the death eaters. You have made their most hated list." Snape said shooting Oliver a look of disused. "May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yeah go head?" Oliver said looking at him self in a mirror that was on the wall.  
  
"Why are you blue?" Snape said trying not to laugh at he blue boy.  
  
"I don't want to talk about." He said sitting in a chair across from Snape.  
  
Harry could not believe what he had just heard. Oliver was an Auroras, but then why was he at Hogwarts, and why did he say he was a teacher. Harry had many thoughts running through his mind and he wanted answers.  
  
Ami, who got tired of having her brother's hand over her mouth so she licked him. So he would remove it.  
  
"AMI, THAT WAS GROSS!" Harry yelled and then her realized that was not a smart thing to have done.  
  
"Potter and girl Potter could you please come here?" Snape said looking to where they stood.  
  
Harry took of the cloak and came in to the room. Dumbledore pointed to some chairs and then turned to McGonagall and said, "Would you please go and get Granger, Weasley, Malfoy and his cousin Genesis. We have some matters to talk about."  
  
With that she left the room to do the head master's bidding . Harry and Ami took the seat that Dumbledore pointed at. Oliver looked at the both of them. Then looked at the head master.  
  
"So do you want me to give my self to the Death Eaters, that way we can find out something. We need to know." Oliver said hoping the head master would come up with some thing different.  
  
"Don't worry Oliver. I don't want to risk your life like that. I have plans for some people." Dumbledore said smiling at Harry and Ami.  
  
The room was quite as they all waited for McGonagall to come back. Harry was thinking about what Dumbledore might have to say. Ami was getting sick of the silences, so she turned to Oliver and asked.  
  
"Why did you tell us you where a teacher when you really are an Aurora? And if you are an Aurora why are you at our school?"  
  
Oliver smiled and sighed. "Well I didn't lie about being a teacher. I'm really a flying teacher. I just didn't think it was important that I told you guys that I was an Aurora, and the fact I'm at Hogwarts because I'm a very wanted man. The dark Lord wants me dead because I was very close to killing him. My boss thought it was safe for me to be under Dumledore's eye. So that's why I'm here."  
  
Then there was a loud bang and the door flew open. McGonagall walked in with one hand on Draco's ear and the other on Tory's ear. Ron, Hermione and Genesis followed close behind trying no to laugh.  
  
"Head Master do you know what I found these two doing? Making out in the back corner of the Slytherin common room." McGonagall said letting go of their ears. "And if I got there only a few minutes later, they would have been all over each other like flies to honey."  
  
Dumbledore looked at Tory and Draco. Draco looked away. Tory yawned like she was bored. "What do you two have to say for your selves?" He asked.  
  
Draco didn't say any thing. Tory answered. "It would have been good." Then she turned to McGonagall; "If she wouldn't have came in. The next time we will just do it in her office."  
  
McGonagall was taken back. She looked at Dumbledore and said, "Tell them what you want so I can give two some bodies dentition for the next 6 years."  
  
Tory looked at the female teacher and said again in a smart-ass way, " Ohh more time to make out with my sexy man. And plus I only have 2 more years of school left."  
  
Dumbledore rolled his eye and told the other to sit with Harry and Ami. Then he stood in front of them. "I was going to tell you this tomorrow but since you are all here now I will tell you now."  
  
Dumbledore told them a story about when Voldemort was first in power there was a group of people called the Blue Dragon Heals and Warriors, They where some of the most skilled warriors and healers. But Voldemort found out who they all where from all of there secret keepers. So they where all killed. Harry knew at that moment he was talking about his and Ami's parents. But there was a spell that was performed that would awaken a new group of The Blue Dragon Healers and Warriors.  
  
When Dumbledore was done he had Ami and Harry come up to him.  
  
"Ami could you please hold out your left hand." Dumbledore asked.  
  
Ami did as she was told. Dumbledore said some words none of them had ever heard before. His wand began to glow a hot yellow and so did Ami hand. She could feel her hand and upper arm light up. It was only for a few seconds when the light had cleared. That was when they saw it.  
  
Ami had a blue tattoo of a dragon and blue flames started from the middle of the back of her hand to the middle of her fore arm. Then Dumbledore turned to Harry. "  
  
"Harry could you remove your shit please."  
  
Harry thought that was a weird request but he did it any way. Then Dumbledore said the same words and the same light hit Harry but it was on his left shoulder front side. When the light was gone ever one could see the same dragon starting from Harry should and ended in the middle of his chest.  
  
Then Dumbledore did the same spell on the rest of the student that where in the room. When he was done Ami, Genesis, Hermione and Tory where all healer, while Draco, Ron and Harry where all Warriors.  
  
"I have one more healer and three more warriors." Dumbledore said looking at them all.  
  
"Who?" Snape asked in shock at what he just saw.  
  
'That girl Raven from Hufflepuff, Fred and George Weasley and Neville Lonbottom. But we will tell them tomorrow. Right now I want you all to go to bed. You need some sleep. We have a lot of stuff we have to take care of Tomorrow." Dumbledore said pushing all the students and Oliver out the door.  
  
Every one when to their right common room, well Tory went to Draco's bedroom. Harry, Ron and Hermione and Ami all said their good nights and when in their common room. Genesis and Oliver where left by them selves.  
  
"So what do you want to do?" Genesis asked him  
  
"Well we could go back to my room and watch the muggle t.v. I have." He said putting out his blue arm for her to take.  
  
"Cool. Lets." She said taking his arm. As he led the way to his room he asked her "Do you think being blue makes me look fat?"  
  
  
  
A/N: Well there you go Chapter 7. Now this is where we get in to the soup and bolts of the story. I hope you will keep reading. Please R/R. Thank you. 


	8. Werewolves and Tasks

Author Note: Well here you are chapter 8, I'm sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I have had so issue to work out at home. I hope this chapter is better than the rest so far. I'm really having fun making this story when I can. I really hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8: Werewolves and Tasks  
  
Harry felt as though he just closed his eyes, when Ron was shaking him awake. Harry rubbed the sleep from is eyes, and put on his glasses to find Ron looking at him self in the mirror on top of the dresser.  
  
"So it wasn't a dream?" Harry asked pulling up his nightshirt to see the same tattoo Ron was looking at.  
  
"Nope. Dumbledore sent us and owl this morning, telling us he would like to see us after breakfast." Ron said muffled while he pulled his robes over his head.  
  
"Hey do you think we could hide this thing? You know, like the dark mark. It only shows up when Voldemort is near." Harry said as dressed.  
  
Ron shuddered at the sound of Voldemort's name. "Harry could you please stop saying that name. And I'm not sure. You should ask Dumbledore when we go see him, Oh yeah don't tell my brothers yet."  
  
After they had their school robes on, and they where at the top of their staircase, they saw Hermione running up to them with Ami at her heel. Hermione shoved a copy of the Daily Prophet under their noses.  
  
"Read this." She said almost in tears, pointing to the first page and the huge words that read,  
  
  
  
WEREWOLVES ARE IN WITH LORD VOLDEMORT  
  
A Report by Rita Skeeter.  
  
It has been said that werewolves are one of the highest supporters to the Dark Lord. Walden MacNair - disposal of dangerous creatures, has got it passed that all werewolves are to be killed or brought to the Ministry to be disposed of. And this reported has got wind that there is a werewolf, working at Hogwarts as a teacher. MacNair said to me today, " We are going to start with Remus Lupin (Hogwarts teacher) because we don't want trash like that teaching our children. Who knows what he has taught them so far? He is going be the first to be killed. We have sent so men to pick him up to and the beheading will be at sunset on Sunday."  
  
I don't know about you, but this reporter will be there. To all those who think this wrong, just remember last year at Hogwarts there was a death of student named Cedric Diggory. He was killed by the Dark Lord and it would surprise if Lupin was there, or had a hand in killing the young man. I will have more on this story after the arrest Remus Lupin.  
  
By the time Ron was done reading it out loud, Hermione had fell to her knees crying. Ami was trying to get her to stop and Harry was thinking.  
  
"Why would MacNair do some thing like that when he, himself is a Death Eater."  
  
Harry pulled his friends and his sister in to the boy's dorm room to tell them his thought.  
  
"Hey guys MacNair is a death eater, I saw him at the grave yard where they killed Cedric. This make no since unless, this is apart of a plan to kill off any body who be one our side." Harry said pacing up and down the dorm room.  
  
Ami could see the looks on every ones face. "Common guys lets go and get some thing to eat before we have to meet with Dumbledore."  
  
************************************  
  
  
  
Draco pulled him self out of bed, to see a young girl around his age lying next to him.  
  
"Where on bloody earth did this come from?" Draco asked as he looked down at the tattoo on his chest.  
  
"Don't you remember Draco, Dumbledore said some thing about dragon warriors, and you are one them." Troy said as she pulled on her clothes from the night before.  
  
"And where did you come from?" Draco asked the girl. "Just tell me you're not a Gryffindor."  
  
"Wow you where drunk last night, weren't you?" The girl said sighing. "My name is Tory and I'm from Ravenclaw, so you have no Gryffindor cooties." Tory finished handed Draco his pants. "You might want to put these on, we have to go see Dumbledore about some thing."  
  
********************************  
  
Oliver awoke to find is skin had changed color. It was no longer blue but violet.  
  
"I'm going to kill Fred for this." He said in a low growl, and then he jumped when he realized some thing was moving in his bed.  
  
He pulled off the covers to find a Slytherin sleeping in his bed. She rolled over and woke up. She sat up fast when she found out where she was.  
  
"Did we, do what I think we did?" Genesis asked Oliver  
  
"I don't think so, my pants are still on." He said walking over to the mirror that hung on the wall. "Umm do I look more purple to you then I did yesterday?"  
  
Genesis didn't say any thing and told him to come down and get some thing to eat, and they would talk about him being a different color later.  
  
*******************************  
  
Hermione was to upset to eat, she just pushed her food around on her plate, turning it into mush.  
  
"I'm going to tell Gene that Dumbledore wants to see us after we eat." Ami said getting up from her table and going over to the Slytherin table.  
  
Harry watch as his sister left and turned back to his friends. "Guys I'm worried about all of this. What does this whole Dragon thing have to do with us and why where we picked?" Harry said looking over at the teacher's table. "And does Oliver look a different color to you guys today?"  
  
************  
  
After about ten minutes they all meet out side of Dumbledore office.  
  
"Okay are we all here?" Harry asked looking around.  
  
"No Draco's not here." Tory said looking around to see if she could see him. "Hold I'll go get him.  
  
After another ten minutes of waiting, Tory came dragging Draco up the hall, screaming.  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO DO ANY THING THAT I HAVE TO WORK WITH POTHEAD, MUDBLOOD, AND WEASEL."  
  
"Oh just grow up. This could be fun. Plus you have more chances of making fun of Harry if you work with."  
  
After Harry said the password, they went up the stairs that lead to the office. Before the reached the top stair Ron asked,  
  
"Where are my brothers and Neville?"  
  
" Oh Dumbledore came and got them this morning, so they are waiting for us in his office." Hermione answered still upset about the newspaper.  
  
***************  
  
Inside the office Dumbledore sat at his desk. Snape stood looking a window, Fred and George where check out each others tattoos, and poor Neville was sitting the a corner hugging his knees.  
  
Dumbledore pointed to the same seat they sat in the night before. They all took their seats and waited to see what the head master had to say.  
  
"The first thing I'm going to tell you is that your tattoo will fade and reappear when the time is right." Every one looked at their own tattoo to watch it fade.  
  
"You will know when the time is right." He went on. "Draco I want you to be very careful because we have links that your father is a Death Eater and would have you killed if he ever found out you where a warrior."  
  
Snape turned to Oliver. "We have to find away to fake your death. I have to have you killed before Sunday."  
  
Hearing the word Sunday brought Harry's mind back to the paper.  
  
"Head Master, what about Lupin?"  
  
Just as if Harry had said the magic words Lupin came out of the shadows of the bookcase.  
  
"I'm going to go into hiding, don't worry about me, I want you guys to do every thing Dumbledore tells you too." Lupin said giving them a smile that told them every thing was going to be okay.  
  
Harry looked back at the Head Master. "I haven't heard from Sirius since I've came back to school. Do you know if he is all right?" Harry asked  
  
"Yes, he is find as long as he stays in dog form. He is at the Death Eater camp keeping an eye on things for me when I'm not there." Snape said turning to Harry. "Harry do you still have your cloak that belonged to your father?"  
  
"Yes. Why?" Harry asked uneasy.  
  
"Do you, Ron, and Neville want to your first task in helping defeating the Dark Lord?" Dumbledore asked the boys.  
  
Ron and Harry where ready, Neville on the other hand was not. He really didn't want to be a warrior. He would have like to been in his room right now doing any thing but hearing all of this. Harry and Ron talked Neville into doing what ever Dumbledore had in mind for them.  
  
"What would like us to sir?" Ron asked hoping now he would get his break that would set him apart from his brothers and best friend.  
  
"I want you to follow Snape to the Death Eater camp, and see what their plans are with out being seen or heard, and then I want to you to come back here and tell me, so I can tell you where to go from there." Dumbledore said play with a loses hair in his beard.  
  
It wasn't much of a tasked but the boys said they would do it.  
  
"Hey what about us?" George asked, wanted something cool to do.  
  
"I want you guy to go to Hogsmade. There is said to be a small death eater hide out. I want you two to find, get in and tell us where it is. Because you two are going to be making some new friends in their, and I want to be able to keep an on you two, to make sure you stay safe." Dumbledore said winking at the twins.  
  
"What do we get to do?" Hermione asked wanted to help some where.  
  
"I want to girls to stay here."  
  
"WHY IS BECAUSE WE ARE GIRLS?" Tory asked crossing her arms  
  
"No it is because many people have be hurt by the death eaters and they are too many of them for the doctors to help. The doctors are just letting them die because they can't heal them. That is where you guys play your part. They are going to start sending us some of the very bad wounded, and with my help we are going to heal them the best we can. Now I want you all to go to your classes, and do not tell any body a word of this. Draco I want to talk to you Alone and Ron, Harry Neville, Snape will come get you tonight when he is ready to go. Now go one all of you." Dumbledore said with a small smile.  
  
"Oliver don't go any where we have to come up with a plan to fake your death." Snape said putting a hand on Oliver should, making him stay in his seat.  
  
************************  
  
Dumbledore took Draco into a small room that was in his office.  
  
"Draco please sit. I want you to do some thing for me, but only if you want to." Dumbledore said sitting across from Draco.  
  
"What do you want me to do?" Draco asked almost knowing what it could be.  
  
"I want you to become a death eater and get close to your father. We need some one who is close to the Dark Lord." Dumbledore said looking into Draco's blue-gray eyes.  
  
"Why can't Snape do it?" Draco asked not liking this task.  
  
"Snape can't because they don't trust him. He has already turned his back on them once, and he has some problem of his own with killing off Oliver, because he can't really so he has to fake it and make it look good. So will you do it?" Dumbledore asked hopeful  
  
"Find but if I get killed I'm coming back he to hunt Potter till his last days on earth." Draco said with is trademark smirk.  
  
  
  
A/N: WOW that was a long chapter. Okay all my lovies there is chapter 8. I have already got my Idea for chapter nine so you won't have to wait this long for the next chapter. It even has a name all ready. Chapter 9 OLD UNDEIS AND HORNY CATS. Went you read it you will see what I mean. Thank you for reading this far. 


	9. Old Undies and Horny Cats

AHHHHHH How many times do I have to say I don't own Harry Potter. The best writer in the world does. J.K. Rowling.  
  
WARNING THIS CHAPTER MIGHT NOT BE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE WEAK TUMMIES  
  
Author Notes: Okay Here you all go Chapter 9. I hope you all like it, and I also want to say thank you to all of you guys THANK YOU, for all of the reviews. They are great. I love them all. (Okay I have to laugh, my dog is singing to Aqua again. He only does it to the first CD 4th song. It is really funny because he is trying to sing only with the guy.) Please read and Review this chapter.  
  
SING SHI SING!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 9: Old Undies and Horny Cats.  
  
  
  
Harry and the rest all went on to their class and did their every day thing. After class where over they meet back in their common room to talk over what they where going to do tonight.  
  
"Harry are you sure you want me to come with you? I'm always in the way you know." Neville said hoping Harry and Ron would let him out of this.  
  
"Neville old chap, don't be such a baby. Be a man and stand up to those you fear the most." George said placing a hand on Neville's shoulder, which made him jump.  
  
Then there was a loud crash that made every one in the common room jump. Ron came running down the stairs chasing Hermione's cat Crookshanks, who had a pair of Ron's old under wear in his mouth.  
  
"COME BACK HERE WITH MY BLOODY UNDER WEAR. DAMN CAT." Ron yelled as he tripped over a small end table.  
  
Crokshanks jumped into Hermione's arm. To get out of the reach of Ron.  
  
"Ron, Leave my cat alone. He is just going through a stage in his life where he doesn't know what to do with him self." Hermione said turning her back to Ron.  
  
"Yeah her cat's horny and he likes you Ron." Fred said helping his little brother off the floor.  
  
***********************  
  
"So you are going to shrink me with a spell and bring something of mine to the Death Eater to prove you killed me?" Oliver asked. "So what does the spell need and where will I be after you shrink me?"  
  
Snape was looking over a book and then he turn to look at Oliver. "The spell needs. 1 pair of old undies, 3 pieces of your hair, 4 tears from a Ashwinder, 2 stingers from a Billywig, a cup chopped daisy root, and a Horny cat to bath in it for 30 minutes. And then let it cook for and hour. Then you drink and you will be about half inch tall." Snape said to Oliver with a huge evil grin on his face.  
  
Oliver looked sick, if you could tell with him still being purple. "So where do I get half of that stuff?"  
  
"Well I have every thing but the old under wear, your 3 hairs and the horny cat, and you also have to find some one to be your keeper. Some you can trust to keep you safe while you are tiny. Some you can stand to be with 24 hours a day 7 days a week, till this whole thing blows over, and you can go in for your kill." Snape said still smiling, "I've always want to try this out on a student or fellow co-worker." Snape finished.  
  
***********************  
  
Oliver left Snape office thinking, "Where in the whole bloody castle am I going to find a horny cat and some old undies?" He entered the Gryffindor common room to find Ron and Hermione fighting over her cat.  
  
"Please just leave him alone. He'll grow out of it. I'm sure." Hermione said pulling her cat of the couch.  
  
"Yeah after he take off with all of my old under wear and the humps my brain while I'm sleeping." Ron said giving Crookshanks the evil eye.  
  
"Honestly Ron, you over act. It was only one pair of under wear. Plus they have holes and other things all over them. Please don't tell me you still wear them?" Hermione said now looking at Ron, watching his face glow pink.  
  
"Well no they where just passed down from brother to brother. I only have them because. HEY I don't want to talk about this I have other thing to be doing." Ron said throwing the old undies on to the couch.  
  
"Like stuffing your face so you almost sick when you, Harry and Neville go to help Snape tonight." Hermione said placing Crookshanks back on the couch next to Ron's old undies.  
  
After watching the two of them leave and see the common room was empty. Oliver graded the cat and the under wear and took off looking for his keeper.  
  
***********************  
  
Oliver was on his way back to Snape's office when he was stopped by Genesis. She gave him a look that side I really don't want to know what you are up too, but I'm going to ask any way.  
  
"What are you doing with the Mudblood's cat, and with that old pair of under pants?" She asked trying to keep dirty thoughts out of her mind.  
  
Oliver could tell what she was thinking and told her the whole story about the shirking potion and how he needs a keeper. Then he got an idea. He like Genesis and he was sure she like him. So why not ask her.  
  
"Hey Gene, would you like to be my keeper?" Oliver asked trying to keep Crookshanks from humping his arm.  
  
"Sure. Come on lets get that cat to Snape. So who's under wear did you steal any ways?" She asked pulling the cat off of Oliver.  
  
************************  
  
Snape put all of the stuff in to the pot he had on his stove, in front of the empty classroom. The only issue they had was putting Crookshanks into the pot of cold gruel. He fought and bite. But finally after six tries they got the cat in the pot.  
  
After they took Crookshanks out of the pot and let him go to "do" his own thing, They let the stew cook for its hour time.  
  
Then Snape up some in an in a small cup and told Oliver to drink the whole cup, and he had to add.  
  
"Don't think out the horny cat or the under wear, we put in there. Even though I think the under could have been dirty, and there might be some cat hair left in there, but it is all good, just drink up I have to meet the boys soon." Snape finished with a smile.  
  
See Snape have never made this potion before, because he never had a reason to. He could wait to see what was going to happen to the young violet colored man. Then Snape Remember some thing.  
  
"Before you drink that I need a finger or a toe, so it looks like I killed you , by blowing you up."  
  
"Why don't you wait till I drink this, the smell it self could kill." Oliver said looking at the cup and then to his feet. "Hey I have six toes one each foot, so I guess you could cut on of those off." Oliver said again stick out his foot.  
  
"Yes, we could. Let me go get my knife and I will be right back." Snape said as he turned and went into his smaller office.  
  
It was only about 3 second later when Snape came back. "Okay where is that foot?"  
  
Oliver held out his left foot and braced him self, but then he heard Snape putting a numbing spell on his foot. All Oliver could feel was a slight tingling feeling.  
  
"All done, Now please drink that. I have to be at the Death Eater camp in 30 minutes." Snape said placing the toe the in a small box.  
  
Oliver looked down at his foot waiting to see blood, but there was none.  
  
"I also put an anti-bleeding spell on you. Now drink before it gets cold." Snape said forcing the cup to Oliver's lips  
  
Oliver drank the stew and began to feel as though he was going to be sick. But just as he burped he began to shrink. In fact every time he burped he shrunk. It was after about ten burps, Oliver was about half inch tall. Snape pick him up and saw something.  
  
"OHH No. The spell that was all ready on him and the potion we gave has turn his skin to a hot pink color." Snape said trying not to laugh.  
  
Snape hand Oliver to Genesis. She looked at the small hot pink man standing in the middle of her hand and said.  
  
"Ohh aren't you the cutest thing any body has seen?"  
  
"You have to keep him out of sight, but he has to stay with you always. If any body asks about he flying teacher, that's not a Blue Dragon, you tell them that his has been killed." Snape said looking at Genesis. "I know I can trust you because you are a fellow Slytherin."  
  
Genesis nodded and put Oliver in her breast pocket of her white button up school shirt.  
  
"Now I have to take this," Snape said tapping the box that held Oliver's toe and Lupin to the Death Eater camp. I want you and the other girls to be ready just in case all hell breaks lose okay."  
  
"We will be. And nothing will happen to our little pink person. I can make sure of that." Genesis said patting her pocket lightly.  
  
A/N: okay there is chapter 9. I loved writing this chapter, even though the whole toe thing is out of the 3rd book. I didn't realize I did that till I read it again. But to me it sounds good. I hope you all like it. And again Poor Oliver is another color. To me this is the best chapter so far. I'm sorry if it got to gross for some people. But that is what I wanted. Please read and review, because I love hearing from you guys. Love lots Ami. 


	10. Death Eaters, Spells, and fake heads

Authors Note: Well here we are at Chapter 10. And I don't see the end of this story in sight. I thought I would put this one up rite away because I want too. ( I forgot what was really going to write) Oliver is now Hot Pink and half inch tall and is in Genesis's pocket.  
  
  
  
Chapter 10: Death Eaters, Spells, and fake heads  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville and Ami where on their way back to the common room when Snape and Genesis stopped them in the hall.  
  
"Harry I want you to go and get your cloak, we have to get going." Snape said pointing to the painting of the fat lady.  
  
"I ready have it." Harry said pulling it out from under is robes. Then Harry threw it over him self and the other two boys.  
  
"Where are the twins?" Snape asked before leaving.  
  
"They are already on their way to Hogsmade and Draco port keyed him self home." Ami said looking to where the boys once stood.  
  
"Good I want you girls to wait in the Gryffindor common room till I get back. But I want you to be ready if any thing happens while I'm out." Snape said and then port keyed him self and the boys away.  
  
**********************  
  
Draco landed right in front of his huge manor. He took a deep breath and dusted him self off and walked up to the huge gated doors.  
  
"You can always turn back, Dumbledore said only if you really wanted to do this." A voice in the back of Draco's head was bagging him to go back to the school.  
  
"No, I'm going to prove I'm not like my father. And that I'm not afraid of the Dark One." Draco said to him self as he slammed the door knock on the door.  
  
The opened slightly enough for a house elf to poke it's small head out of.  
  
"Oh Master Draco, Yous come home early this time. Puppet is going to tell Master Lucius he's son is home." The female hose elf said showing Draco to the study.  
  
Draco could tell by the smell, that his father was having one of his Death Eater meetings. SO that meant Draco mother was out of town. It was after an hour when the house elf came back.  
  
"Master said he would deal with his son when he was done doing what he is doing. Puppet is going to the kitchen would Master Draco like some to eat or drink?" she asked in a high pitch voice.  
  
"No Puppet, I'm fine. Go on." Draco said not even looking at the house elf.  
  
Draco had just sat down and fallen asleep when Lucius came in to the study.  
  
"What are you doing here. I thought you went to your school to get a way from me?" Lucius asked eyeing his son. "Or have you came home to be a Death Eater, and follow in the family foot steps?"  
  
Draco didn't not want to say what he was about to, but he knew he had to. "Yes Father, I have come back here to be a Death Eater. I want to be on the winning side."  
  
Draco could have kick him self for saying that last line. He too damn well that the Death Eater where always the first to go in a big battle.  
  
"Good then, Follow me, and we will have the dark mark on your arm and have you back in that school working for Voldemort tonight." Lucius said showing his son to the room where he held all; the death eater meetings.  
  
Draco was never aloud in that room and wasn't to sure if he wanted to go in now. When Lucius showed him in every one looked up at once.  
  
"My Lord, my son wants to be one of your followers. It would mean the most to me and my family name if you burnt the mark upon his arm." Lucius said bowing  
  
Draco did the same to show he really wanted to do this, when in side he would have like to use the death cures on them all.  
  
"AHH fresh blood. Young blood, Let me see your left are Draco." Voldemort said reaching out a gray long arm to take Draco's.  
  
************************  
  
It took the twins no time to get to Hogsmade. It took them about an hour to find the small Death Eater hang out. They found it in a dirty run down bar. In side you could see that dust covered every thing that the Death eaters where not using.  
  
"Welcome. And who might you be?" said an old toothless wizard,  
  
"I'm George Weasley and this is my twin brother Fred Weasley. And we have come to make friends with the dark lard, I mean Lord." George said sitting down at an old table.  
  
"Well tonight is your lucky night, because after the Dark Ones is done at the Malfoy manor, he is coming here to see if he can find some new Death Eaters, and you two look like you would make great death eaters." The toothless man said pouring the twins some green corn mead.  
  
The twins where really uncomfortable in the bar room. They could tell every one was looking at them, and didn't help that their flaming red hair stuck out against all the gray dust. Every now and then they would hear a female scream, and they would jump.  
  
The old wizard came by to refill their drinks, when Fred asked, "Where is all that screaming coming from?"  
  
"Oh that, ever now and then one of our men will bring a girl in to have their way with her. And when they are done they kill her. So that way no little babies come out of this." The old wizard said with an evil light in his eye.  
  
"Okay that is some thing we tell Dumbledore. And from now on, we keep an eye on the girls, because I don't want this to happen to one of them." George said thinking about the poor girl who had to go through it now.  
  
***********************************  
  
Snape lead the boys to the edge of the Death eater camp.  
  
"I want you three to stay here. Lupin where are you, He better not have cut out on me." Snape said looking around in the bushes.  
  
"I'm right here, are you ready?" Lupin asked as he ripped his shirt and cut up his own face. "There now it looks like I got the hell beat out of me."  
  
Snape pulled a small box out of his robes and graded Lupin by the wrists, and lead him into the camp.  
  
Harry could not believe what he just saw. Lupin just gave him self to the Death Eater after he told them he was going to go into hiding. Why would he lie about some thing like this?  
  
Ron watched as a death eater brought a muggle girl in to the camp.  
  
"Let me go, or I'm going to tell my boyfriend." She said in a scared voice.  
  
"You don't have a boyfriend, and plus no one is every going to see you alive again." The death eater said as he pulled the girl deeper into the camp.  
  
Harry, Ron and Neville's chests started to heat up they could all feel it. Neville was starting to freak out on them.  
  
"What if they see, they will kill us you know. And no one will ever find us." Neville said rocking back and forth.  
  
"No one is going to hurt us. Snape won't let them." Harry said trying to clam Neville down.  
  
But Neville just started scream at the top of his lungs, and in a matter of seconds Harry could feel the cloak being rip off of them. He looked up to find six Deathers looking over them. The next thing they know was they where being thrown in cages that were placed in a very large tent.  
  
Ron was wiping some blood out of his eye, because one of the deathers hit him with some to make him easier, once he could see again he saw Lupin chained to a pole was really had the hell beat out of him.  
  
*******************************  
  
It was about midnight when Voldemort and his other followers entered the bar. Every stood up and bowed to him as he passed each table. Then he stopped in front of the twins.  
  
"So are you here to join my party or are you here to get your selves killed?" Voldemort asked running a long finger down George's cheek.  
  
"We are here to join your side. We are tired of hearing we are going to kill the dark lord and no one doing any thing, so we thought because we are not scared of you, we will join you. You may never no when a joke could turn deadly." Fred said as he watch the finger leaving his brother's cheek, but left in its place was a trail of blood.  
  
"Good two more new bloods, lets take them to the camp and we will put the mark on them there." Voldemort said licking the blood off his finger.  
  
"Master, Master, I have just came from the camp, with some news for you." Wormtail said tripping into the bar room. "Snape has killed Wood, and brought you Lupin, and a few others found Potter and his friend out side of the camp."  
  
"Good I just came up with a way to test you boys." Voldemort said with an evil hiss.  
  
***********************  
  
Harry was thinking they had to talk about some thing to get their mind off of what just happen to them.  
  
"Hey Ron, I wanted to know something?" Harry asked.  
  
"If it is about Neville, I think he is passed out or dead, but either way he's quite." Ron said picking a stone out of his shoe.  
  
"Ron when we get back to Hogwarts, I want you to Gryffindor's Quidditch captain, because I have to much to do already with home work and trying to get Cho to look at me, I just don't think I would be a very good captain." Harry said looking at his best friend.  
  
"SO you want me to be captain. That is so cool, I'll do it." Ron said smiling but his happiness was short lived when Voldemort came into the tent with Fred, George and Draco following him. Now Harry really couldn't believe what was going on.  
  
Voldemort smile and looked in to the cages. Ron shuddered when Voldemort's red snake like eyes fell upon his.  
  
"Oh what do we have here? Are these your brothers?" Voldemort hissed.  
  
Ron nodding and Voldemort opened the cage. "I'm going to give you till the count of three than I'm going to send your brothers after you, and what ever one comes back with your head will become one of my death eaters. One, Two Three."  
  
Ron wasn't sure what to do, He heard Harry yelling "RUN RON RUN." And Ron did just that. He ran till he was deep in the forest. HE could hear his brothers coming up behind him. Then out of no where Ron felt the weight of one of his brothers.  
  
"Get off me, you can't kill me. I'm your only little brother." Ron was in tears, he never thought one of his own family members would ever kill him.  
  
"Ron stop cry and hold still this will only hurt for a minute." Fred said as he took out his wand and pointed it at Ron.  
  
"SAM-STAR-RON." Fred yelled.  
  
A bright blue light hit Ron in the face. His brother was right it only hurt for a minute. When the light cleared and Ron's eyes got used to the darkness again, Ron found his head lying at his feet.  
  
"I must be dead. I must be a ghost looking at my own dead self. But where is my body. They must have blown it up and all that was left of me is my head. Now how I'm I going to tell Hermione I'm in love with her." Ron thought as he looked in to his own dead cold eyes.  
  
"Ron will you stop looking like you are going to your own funeral" George said punching Ron in the arm.  
  
Ron looked down to see his body was still there and his own real head was still where it should be. Then Ron bent down and picked up his other head. It felt life like, cold but life like.  
  
"If I'm not dead what or who is this?" Ron asked as he turned the head over, because the eyes where starting to creep him out.  
  
"It was the spell I use. George and I where working on it all summer, That's why there where more burn marks on our floor last year. It makes a copy of the person face or what ever you want it to. This way you are not dead, and mom won't kill us for killing you, and you can go bad to Hogwarts and get help." Fred said showing Ron the way out of the woods. "Don't worry about Harry we are going to do the same thing to if we have to. Now go."  
  
"Hey lets get this ugly thing back to Voldemort. Man that spell worked good. It looks just like Ron." George said as he kicked the head through the woods, back to the camp.  
  
A/N Okay I thought that would be a good spot to stop. I hope you guys like this chapter as much as you did the last few. The chapter was a little out there. But it will all come together soon. The next chapter is going to have the girls in it, and when Ron finds them they are loaded with dying people, so their healing powers are put the test. And in the next few chapter the boy are going to find out what their powers really can do. And the One of our warriors with the dark mark is going to die. Okay I'm going to go to bed because it is late where I am. I will have the next chapter up soon. Review, Please and Thank you.  
  
Ami 


	11. Ploy Juice and The evil one no one thoug...

Authors Note: You are now reading Chapter 11. I hope you enjoy. I would have had this chapter up early but my user stuff said it would be off line till the 16 so I took the time to re-write this chapter. Thank you for waiting so long. :: Hugs her George plushy::  
Chapter 11: Ploy Juice and The evil one no one thought of.  
  
"We have found the new generation of Blue Dragon warriors and heals" Came a young man's voice.  
  
"Where are they? And who are they?" Voldemort hissed  
  
"Well the twin are two of them, I'm not sure you can trust them. Harry and Ron are the other two and Draco, the healers are back at the school, Dumbledore doesn't want to use them till he has to." The boys said playing with his wand.  
  
"You are right about the twins, I don't trust them, that's why I told them to kill their brother, if they kill Ron, then I know they really want to be death eaters. And don't worry the healers won't last long, just looked at Lily Potter." Voldemort said taking the boys wands, "Now start with the fake crying and make it look like some of my men beat the crap out you and get back out there with the others."  
  
******************************  
  
Hermione was sitting the her common room reading her history book, when Ami came running thought the painting with Genesis and Tory following behind.  
  
"Hermione come on. Dumbledore needs us." Ami said out of breath.  
  
"Why are the boys home?" Hermione asked placing her book on the table.  
  
"No worse, there was an attack at Hogsmade and a bunch of people where killed and a lot where hurt, and they need us to help with the hurt." Ami said pulled Hermione to the medical wing.  
  
**********************  
  
Ron ran as fast as he could. It seemed like he had been running for hours, but finally he came to the big stairs that led him to Hogwarts. Once inside Ron went crazy looking for the girls.  
  
"Come out come out where ever you are, because this is a matter of life and death, my life and Harry's death." Ron yelled through the halls.  
  
"Mr. Weasley do you mind to keep it down, there sick people in here trying to rest." McGonagall said poking her head out from behind the medical wing door.  
  
"I need to find Hermione or one of the other girls, Harry, Neville and every one else is in big trouble." Ron said telling McGonagall the whole story about him and the twins and the spell they used and how Harry and the others where still there.  
  
"Get in here." She said grabbing Ron by his ear. "The girls are very busy try not to distract them."  
  
After letting go of his ear she led Ron to the back wall of the Medical wing. Ron looked around; he didn't see the girls or any sick people for that matter. Then McGonagall started talking to one of the pictures that hung on off white wall. The picture swung open to show a whole other room.  
  
Ron could see now why he couldn't find the girls. They where very busy in deed. Ami was healing an old mans leg. He bone was showing through the skin and he was howling in pain. She seemed to using muggle medicine and magic medicine to heal him, and the tattoo on her left was glowing brightly through the blood that covered it.  
  
Then Ron found Tory and Genesis both trying to help a wounded mother devilry her baby.  
  
"It's not time, I'm not due for another six weeks." The mother yelled.  
  
"Look if we don't take this baby by muggle c-section you are it are both going to die" Genesis said knocking the woman out, while Tory made the first cut.  
  
Ron then saw Hermione and Madam Pomfrey, trying to bring back a three- year-old. Hermione was holding the young boy in her arms.  
  
"Come on, don't do this, you can make." Hermione pleaded with the young boy.  
  
Madam Pomfrey open the boy's shirt and sent small lighting bolts at his cheat in hopes to start his heart again, but the boy just laid, limp and lifeless.  
  
"Hermione Honey he's gone." Madam Pomfrey said taking the boy's body from her.  
  
Hermione let out a loud cry and Ron when over to comfort her. She cried into his shoulder, as her whole body shook with pain, because that was the first time in her, that she had seen, touch, and smelt dead at her own finger tips.  
  
*************************  
  
Neville was thrown back into his cage next to Harry. Just as the cage door was slammed shut, the twins came walking in with Ron's head.  
  
"Well that was like shooting snakes in a kiddy pond." George said as throw the head at Voldemort feet.  
  
"Now that you are a Death Eater I would like it if you did not says such things as shooting snakes. And now please the both of you hold out your left arms." Voldemort said looking at the two boys.  
  
"My, my blood runs deep doesn't it." Lucius said picking up the bloody head. "Killed your own brother to be on the right side, What will your family say?"  
  
"Nothing because we would kill them before they could say any thing," Fred said smugly as MacNair placed the hot brand iron on his arm. Fred winced in pain.  
  
George held out his own arm to get the same burn. Harry on the other hand who was still in his cage could no believe his best friend was dead, Killed by his own brother, and if they could do that to Ron what would stop them from killing the rest of their family.  
  
Harry thoughts where broken when he heard his cage open. "Now Harry go on run like the little baby you are and see if our new death eater can catch you." Voldemort said in an almost cheery voice.  
  
"I'm only going if I can take Crabbe with me. I don't want Potter doing any thing stupid." Draco said with a bow to Voldemort.  
  
"Take who ever just go and kill the boy." Voldemort said waving his hand in a board fashion.  
  
*************************  
  
Harry was all ready in the woods when he heard Draco telling Crabbe to stick close. As Harry rounded an old oak tree he cam face to face with Draco.  
  
"Come on Draco you don't want to kill me, Think about you all ways said you never want to be like you father." Harry said getting ready to beg on his hands and knee if he had to.  
  
Draco raised he wand and yelled "AVADA KEDAVRA."  
  
But mush to Harry's surprise Draco's wand was pointed at Crabbe. As Crabbe fell to the ground with a thud, Draco pulled out some of his hair and put them in one of the small bottles he had in his robes.  
  
"Now Harry before you drink this give me some of your hairs." Draco said handing Harry the bottle.  
  
Harry pulled out some of his hair and handed it to Draco, who put in the other bottle, he had, and forced it down Crabbe's throat. Harry drank what was in his bottle when he watched Crabbe, turn into him but dead.  
  
After Harry changed. Draco told him to act stupid and don't do anything hero likes till they where back at Hogwarts. Crabbe helped Draco carry the now dead Harry back to Voldemort's death camp.  
  
****************************  
  
"Do you think Draco will kill the boy?" Voldemort asked his young friend.  
  
"Yeah if he know what is good for him." The boy said now crawling out of his cage.  
  
"Now for you death?" Voldemort said placing a hand on Neville Longbottom shoulder. 'How do you think you should dead?"  
  
Neville began to shake. "Your not really going to kill me are you, I'm on your side remember?"  
  
"No No my dear boy I only wan to fake your death, you are coming in more handy then I would have ever thought." Voldemort said running his hand down Neville chubby neck.  
  
Just as Voldemort was going to say some thing more, Draco and Crabbe walked in dragging a dead Harry Potter behind them.  
  
"There the freak is dead." Draco said dropping Harry in front of Voldemort. "I'm going back to school to keep an on Dumbledore, and to tell the whole school that their boy who live is now dead and at the Dark Lord's feet. Come Crabbe, I want to get there before they serve breakfast."  
  
Harry followed Draco out of the camp and into the wood. Harry had a weird feeling that Draco like the thought of The Famous Harry Potter laying dead some where. But harry was happy he was just a live and that he was seeing Hogwarts for another day.  
  
The sun was just coming up when Draco and Harry had reached Hogwarts. Harry was still in Crabbe form and couldn't figure out why.  
  
"Umm Draco, umm why I'm still in Crabbe's body?" Harry voice came out slow and dumb.  
  
"Oh that's because Snape and Lupin put some extra time in the spell in case we couldn't get out al the way, And Potter don't think I'm going to save your life all the time. This was a once in a life deal." Draco said as he and Harry walk up the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Ummm Sugar coated butterfly wings." Harry said in his dumb voice again "Umm Draco I'm going to need you to come in here with me, so you can tell them all, that this is really me."  
  
"What ever, can we just hurry up Pot Head, I'm hunger." Draco said following Harry into the common room.  
  
Harry didn't any more any a foot in side when he was being jumped by his own twin sister.  
  
"How did you get our pass word you slimy Slytherin freak." Ami said as she punched Harry in the face.  
  
"No Ami it me Umm yeah tell her Draco." Harry said trying to miss the next punch, By this time Ron had join in and stated beating on Harry too.  
  
After about ten minutes and the spell was wearing off and you could see Harry's green eyes start to show is when Draco spoke up.  
  
"You guys he really is Harry. I gave him some polyjuice so I could get him out of the camp." Draco said laughing, because seeing Potter getting beat up by his own sister was price less.  
  
"Sorry Harry." Ami said as Harry was in full Harry form again  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry too, are we still best friend?" Ron asked worried as he watched a purple spot form around Harry's right eye.  
A/N okay yeah that chapter is done. I hope you all like this chapter. Thank you for reading this far and I will have the next chapter up soon 


	12. Red Wolves and Lost small people

Authors Note: Sugar Fried, Honey Butts. Some people just can't sing :: Giggles to her self.:: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this chapter up. I had a writer's block. :: Shows every one her brightly colored block. Plus I was playing with my Sims games, Because A friend downloaded some Harry potter stuff for it. Any way on with the chapter. OH YEAH GENESIS THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU. GET BETTER SOON.  
  
Chapter 12: Red Wolves and Lost small people  
  
"I'm hunger. So there fore I'm going to go and get something to eat, before this common room make me sick." Draco said looking at the brightly colored walls, and Gryffindor banners.  
  
"So if your no longer Crabbe, that must mean Crabbe is no longer you. And He-who-should-not-be-named is going to be pissed." Ron said picking Harry's glasses off the floor, and handed them to Harry. "So are we still buds?"  
  
"Give me those." Harry said taking his glasses from Ron. "The rest of you go with Draco and get something to eat. I'm going to go the Kitchen to see if Dobby has any raw steak." Harry finished as he rubbed his swelling eye.  
  
"Harry way do you want to eat raw steak, I'm sure they have cook stake in the Great Hall?" Ron asked trying to figure why in the world would his best friend want to eat a raw steak.  
  
**************************  
  
Voldemort had ordered the twins and Snape to dis-member Harry's body. And He told Neville to keep an eye on them. The twins looked down at the body, and could not believe it was Harry. Snape on the other hand knew it wasn't Harry and he knew the potion would be wearing off at any minute.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for? The body to magical turn into some one else." Neville said in a joking matter.  
  
Just as Fred was cutting off Harry's right hand, he thought he was going to be sick, because he and the other watch as Harry's lean, fit, black haired body, turn into a messy hair, fat, dirty slob with the dark mark on his left arm.  
  
"Look at what you did." George said when he realized what Draco had done with the real Harry Potter. " You wished the body was some one else and now it is. Ooooo The Dark Lord is going to be mad at you." He said now pointing to Neville.  
  
"I think one of you two should go and tell the Dark Lord what has happen here." Snape said now playing along with George.  
  
"I'll do it." Fred said right away, because he wanted out of that room as soon as he could get away. The smell from the body was making him sick.  
  
"Oh no gentleman, there is no need to tell the Dark one any thing, we'll just use this body in the spell and Voldemort will never know, I'm sure of it." Neville said blocking Fred from leaving.  
  
"Well if you are so sure, I guess we will just use this body. Now you go and do what every it is you do." Snape said pointing to the door it self.  
  
Neville took the hint and left the room. He didn't want to be there when they started to cut up the body any way.  
  
The twins and Snape finished putting the parts of the body they need in to the bubbling smoke gray potion. When Snape was done putting the rest of the fingers in the pot. He looked at the calendar on the wall.  
  
"Two days till Sunday. I need you two to do some thing for me." Snape said now looking at the boys.  
  
"What would you like us to do, and please tell me it has nothing to do with another body." Fred asked mopping the blood off the floor.  
  
"Those tattoos on your arms, the ones Dumbledore gave you. Have powers." Snape answered all knowingly.  
  
"They do? Good I was wondering what these tattoos where good for." George asked opening a window.  
  
"Well I'm not quite sure what all the powers are. But I do know you can turn into any animal that you want to, but only when you need to." Snape said imitating turning in a creature. "That's where I need you two to come in. I want you to turn your selves into a pair of wolves. And walk Lupin out of the camp and back to Hogwarts so Dumbledore can hide him."  
  
"But the full moon is tonight, and we don't know where Lupin is." Fred said cutting off Snape.  
  
"I was going to get to that. Voldemort knows tonight there is a full moon, and that Lupin will become a werewolf. So he had Lupin locked up. His is in a shack at the far end of the camp. I have a key, here." Snape said handing George the key. "Now I want you two to think really hard about how a wolf looks."  
  
The twins thought very hard and after about 20 minute a puff of white smoke filled the room. When it cleared Snape could see two full-grown red wolves, both with a white star over an eye.  
  
"Okay which one of you is George?" Snape asked the two dogs.  
  
The red wolf with the white star over its right eye, pawed Snape's foot.  
  
"So that means your Fred." Snape said pointing to the red wolf with the star over its left eye.  
  
Just then the door flew open and Neville took three steps into the room and fell on his face. "I told the BIG LARD :: HICCUP:: That the spell was almost ready:: HICCUP:: and he started to throw a party. Hey where did the ::HICCUP:: the dogs come from." Neville said drunk off his ass. Ohh aren't you just the prettiest little doggy woggy poopy shoe in the world." Neville said grabbing George by the snout.  
  
George bared his teeth and was ready to bit him when Snape pulled Neville away form the boys.  
  
"I don't know where they came from. But as long as they are here take them to Lupin and lock them up also." Snape said putting ropes around the wolves.  
  
Neville laughed. "You said wolves. You have a potty mouth::HICCUP::" He said now tripping over his own two feet again.  
  
********************  
  
Genesis sat down at the end of the Gryffindor table to talk with the other Dragons. Tory came over and sat down next to her. Ron was stuffing his, Ami and Hermione where trying to come up with a plan to save the other boys, and Tory was talking to her self about how Draco is the most sexy this to walk the face of the earth, when Genesis realized that Oliver was no longer in her pocket.  
  
"Umm you guys. I've lost Oliver." Genesis said so only those around could hear her.  
  
"You did what?" Hermione asked shocked.  
  
"Look, don't yell at me. I had him this morning, before Draco brought Harry back to the common room. And now he is just gone. I don't know where he could be." Genesis said looking thought Ron's food.  
  
"Oh No." Ron said worriedly. "I think I just ate Oliver."  
  
"You, ate him." Genesis said wrapping her hand around Ron's neck.  
  
Ginny saw what was going on and walked up to Genesis and slapped her across the face.  
  
"Hey what did you do that for?" Genesis asked now holding her reddens cheek.  
  
"You where trying to kill my brother, and that is my job only." Ginny said getting ready to hit Genesis again.  
  
"Look" Genesis said grabbing Ginny's arm. "Don't hit me again, or you will be on sorry Gryffindor, plus your brother just ate Oliver Wood."  
  
"You did what Ronald Weasley? That is so gross. How could you? You proceed on beating the living day out of my brother." Ginny said now Turing to Genesis.  
  
"I will thank you." Genesis said going back to Ron.  
  
"I was only joking. I really didn't eat him. It was a joke. I thought it was funny. I'm going to go and find Harry. At least he won't try to kill me. I think." Ron said leaving the Great hall.  
  
"Ron that was not a funny joke." Hermione yelled after him, "Come on you guys, we have to find Oliver, before some eats him for reels, before he gets step on, or before get lost out side. We all spilt and meet back at the Fat Lady in one hour." Hermione said going towards the main staircase.  
  
Genesis had a pit feeling in her tummy, The thought of Oliver being on the Bottom of some ones shoe made her sick.  
*********************  
  
The twins where led to a small brown shack that was falling apart. They could see the windows where all broaded up and that there was a huge gold lock on the big wooden door.  
  
Lupin was sitting in a corner of the small dusty room. Think to him self. "Why did I let my self get talked in to doing this. I should have seen it was a trap. I should have never trusted Snape."  
  
Just then he heard the lock being played with. Then the door opened to show Neville with two red wolves.  
  
"Here I brought you some thing to eat, when you are in werewolf form." Neville said pushing the two dogs into the small room, and shutting and locking the door again.  
  
Lupin bent down and began petting the two red wolves behind their ears. "Don't worry. I won't eat you, even when I turn into a werewolf, I still won't eat you. If Neville paid any attention in class he would have known that werewolves won't eat other animals." Lupin said plopping him self down on the dusty floor.  
  
"* Hey do you think we should show him who we really are.?*" George asked as he began to focus on who he really was.  
  
With in a matter of seconds the twin wolves where back to being the two red headed Weasley twins. Lupin was shock to see that it was them.  
  
"Yea that how we felt when we realized we where a pair of Wolves. We can change into any animal, when we need to. Snape said so." Fred said really proud of him self.  
  
"Umm I think you two should turn back. I can feel the sun setting and the full moon raising, and I'm being to change." Lupin said looking down at the back of his hands that where now growing thick gray wolf fur.  
  
The twin did as the where told, and then they covered their ears with their paws, because the noise that was coming from Lupin hurt their ears very much.  
  
After taking their paws off of their ears the boys and Lupin all looked at each other.  
  
"* Okay now that we are a pack of wolves, how are we going to get out of here?*" Lupin asked cocking his head to the side and looking at the two red wolves.  
  
"* Well I have a key.*" George said pulling the key out of his fur.  
  
"* Okay that's all good, but we are in here, and the lock is out there.*" Fred pointed out.  
  
"* Well if we can turn in to any animal, I'll just become a bug and crawl under the door, and then turn into a human, unlock the door and then turn back into a wolf.*" George said putting a way the key.  
  
Just as he turned into a wolf, George thought long and hard about being a bug, and with the same white puff of smoke George was turned into a red ant. Then he followed through with his plan.  
  
The next thing Fred and Lupin knew was the door was open and George was back in wolf form standing on the other side of the door way.  
  
"* Come on guys, we don't have much time. I have to get to the school and tell Dumbledore about the attack that was plan after my beheading. Voldemort has plain in attacking Hogwarts and I want to get all the younger students to a safe place. So come on lets pick up the pace.*" Lupin said leading the boys through the woods.  
  
*********************  
  
It was an hour later and they all meet up at the painting of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well did any of you find Oliver?" Hermione asked her red cheeked friends.  
  
"No." Genesis said not wanting to look any of them in the eye, because she felt like this was all her fault.  
  
"Nope and I looked all over Draco." Tory said out of breath. "You mean you looked all over Draco's common room." Ron said trying to correct Tory.  
  
"Sure if that's what helps you sleep at night, believe that." Tory said patting Ron on the head.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes and answered, "No I couldn't find him either."  
  
"GOD DAMN IT. Why is every time I like a cute guy something happing to him? Like the time I found Gerald cheating on me with that slut." Genesis flamed  
  
"Hey I'm not a slut." Tory said getting a huffy  
  
"Not You, Robin, any way Because he cheated I turned him into some green slimly moss. Then there was David who fell off his broom during a Qudditch match, and till this very day he still thinks he is a pretty girl. Then there was Chris. I caught him looking at muggle porn, so I turned him into a slug and poured salt all over him, and Then was Ami's boy friend will, he was such an ass hole so I turned him in a dart and started throwing poisons darts at him. And Now I have a small neon pick guy, I lost. I'm just going to quite dating." Genesis finished pounding her fist into the castle wall.  
  
Draco and Ron backed away from Genesis, the last thing they wanted to do was piss her off. She now scared them. Just then the Pink Lady flew open to show Harry with a chicken leg over his eye and tied around his head, and his right hand, Harry held a small black bag.  
  
"Umm Harry, I don't know if you know this, but you have a chicken leg growing out of your eye." Ron said poking at the leg.  
  
"Yeah, Dobby was out of steak, so this was the next best thing. Oh Genesis, I do believe I have something you might want in this bag." Harry said handing it to her.  
  
Genesis opened the bag to find Oliver sleeping in the bottom of it, and he was pinker then ever. She huffed and pulled him out of the bag.  
  
"Don't you ever do that to me again." She yelled at him, "Because if you do, I'll kill you."  
  
"I'm sorry. I left because you were in the shower and it was getting hot more was then one in there." Oliver said in a high squeaky mouse like voice.  
  
"Well you will never get a way again, you can count on it." Genesis said tying a piece of sting around Oliver's leg, Then she tied the other end of the sting around her button and put Oliver back in her shirt pocket.  
  
"And if you pinch my boob again, I'm going to put you in my rat's cage and let them play muggle soccer with you." Genesis said patting her shirt pocket.  
  
"You where crushing me with your school books." Oliver said with his squeaky and poking his head out of the buttonhole on Genesis shirt.  
  
A/N: Yeah chapter 12 is done. It was long that I thought it would be. I hope you like. Please review. I will try to have the next chapter up sooner, and THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO DO REVIEW. =^.^= 


	13. Yucky potion and The Last Blue Dragons

Author's note: Well here you are this is your chapter 13. I'm sorry this is taking me so long, but I have been helping my mum and dad build room on to our house, so know we will have a 5 bed room. I thought I would tell you guys that is way it has taken me sooo long to get this chapter up. Ps I thought I would also tell you that I still don't own the Harry Potter stuff. J.K. Rowling does. And I still don't own any off the cute actor from the movie. So their will be no sharing of the actors.  
  
Chapter 13: Yucky potion and The Last Blue Dragons  
  
Voldemort looked out his window that was next to his chair. The moon he was looking out had a blood red circle around it. Then he turned back to the room where all the Death Eaters where throwing them selves a party.  
  
"The moon is in the right place and the color is right. Bring me my potion." Voldemort said raising from his seat. "Longbottom, bring me my plan for Hogwarts." He said now pointing to Neville, who was stuffing his with a chicken leg.  
  
Neville got up at the sound of his name and left the room. Snape re-enter the room with the potion in gold goblet and bowed as he handed to Voldemort. Neville came back in with a gold ball head tightly in his chubby hands.  
  
"Here you are my Lord." Neville said not looking into the eyes of Voldemort.  
  
Voldemort opened his gold ball and pulled out a roll of yellowed parchment.  
  
"We attack Hogwarts, Sunday after the execution of Remus Lupin. We will kill every student we can get our hands. I with the help of Snape will kill Dumbledore and any body else that gets in my way. Our young death eater are waiting for my word to kill." Voldemort said taking a drink from the gold goblet. "and now that all the Potters are dead. My voice will rule."  
  
Voldemort finished the rest of his potion. "I will rule, the magical world and the Muggle world I will be god. I will their. I will have the muggles do what I want and then have them kill who I want and then they will kill them selves, and no one can save them."  
  
**** Seen change (Hee hee)******  
  
Harry awoke, and found him self, even sleep soaked eyes, he was still in his four poster bed. He pulled back the crushed red velvet curtains and saw the moon light shining on the floor of his room. He pulled him self out of his bed quietly and looked out his window.  
  
"That's the same moon, I saw in my dream." Harry said to him self.  
  
Harry turned around when a small flicker of blue light caught the corner of his eye. He turned to see Ron was lying on his bed with the tip of his wand lit, reading four different books.  
  
"Doing home work are we? That's not like you. Has Hermione finally gotten to you." Harry teased  
  
Ron jumped and grab his chest. "Harry do you have to do that. And I'm not doing home work. What on Merlin's world would give you that idea. I'm trying to find out who any of the first Blue Dragon where. And I trying to see if any of them are still alive. Do you want to help? Hermione and Ami are looking down stairs and Genesis and Oliver are in the Slytherin Common Room looking Tory is off with Draco." Ron said throwing a book at Harry.  
  
As Ron and Harry enter the common room living room, Hermione yelled and ran up the stairs to meet them.  
  
"Ron I found something you are going to want to read. Come one" She said grabbing Ron and Harry by their nightshirt and pulling them down the stairs.  
  
"Hermione do you mind. I need my beauty sleep and with your voice echoing up into my beautiful ears, I can't shut my pretty little eyes. SO do you mind. It not easy being this beautiful. I have to work at it. Hermione if you just do what I tell you. You too would be beautiful, but not as much as me of course. And Ami It would hurt if you did what I said also." Lavender yelled from the girls dorm.  
  
" Lavender you little bitch. If I looked like you I would have killed my self a long time ago. You are going to need a lot of beauty sleep to make your self look better. So just take your fat ass to the potion master and see if he has a potion the will knock your ass out for 100 years. Hey there is an up side to that." Ami said not even looking up from her book.  
  
"What's that?" Lavender pouted  
  
"WE won't have to look at you. Now off with your ugly ass, because if I have to look at you any longer I might go blind." Ami said throwing her history book at the dorm door.  
  
Hermione who had just blow off the fight between the two girls shoved a book under Ron's nose.  
  
"Read this." She said as she saw Harry looking at the book his sister just thrown. "Oh Harry don't worry about them, They always fight."  
  
Ron's eyes dropped when he got to the bottom of the page he was reading.  
  
"That what I thought when I read it to Ami." Hermione said as she smiled at the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Well what does it say Ron?" Harry asked worried about what his best friend just read.  
  
Ron began to read it out loud.  
  
"The Blue Dragons have be disband Nov. 1st 1981. There where two more killed Oct.31st 1981. James and Lily Potter living behind a one year old son Harry, twin sister died in the attack. There are only two Blue Dragon left and they are both ever young Bill and Charlie Weasley."  
  
After Ron finished Harry turned around and looked at his sister. "That thing says you are dead. Is there some thing you are not telling me?"  
  
Ami laughed "No I'm not dead, as you can see. That was said because I was not found. I was with our grandparents at the time Mum and Dad where killed. Dumbledore took me to the States so I would never be found. So Voldemort would have thought he at least killed most of the Potters. Then Dumbledore thought last year. He would bring me here this year with the other girls and re-start the Blue Dragons."  
  
Ron was re-reading the page as Ami was talking. "You guys my brothers are the only two Blue Dragons out of the first set that are still alive. I wonder if they know?" Ron wondered.  
  
"I have already owled your parents Ron" McGonagall said entering the common room.  
  
*** SEEN CHANGE AGAIN****  
  
"MY potion should start working at any time now. When it does the whole world will fear my name." Voldemort said as he felt the potion starting to work  
  
The room feel quite, as Voldemort changed color and his body seem to shake and be torn in all ways. Then there was a loud bang and a flash of blue light.  
  
After every body eyes adjusted to the light again the sight that feel upon their eyes made them fall over with laughter.  
  
"UMMM What are you all laughing at. Umm You should like be shaking at my feet because I'm the new Umm Lord Voldemort." Voldemort said as he raised his chubby dirty hand in the air. "What has happen to me. Neville bring me a mirror NOW."  
  
Neville pulled him self off the floor and ran to get his new and improved master a mirror. When he came back with the mirror Neville tried his hardest to keep his laughter under his shirt.  
  
Voldemort took the mirror and looked into it, and what he saw made him want to cry for the first time in his life. He saw a fat, smelly, bolding, dirty and ugly guy looking back at him.  
  
"WHAT IS THIS? WHY I'M I SO UGLY WHAT HAPPEN TO THE SPELL." Voldemort yelled  
  
Neville got quite fast. "Umm sir I was watching Snape and them put the body in the spell when."  
  
"When I heard with my own ears Mr. Longbottom wished the body was some one else and as we had just finished the potion. How was to know that he put a spell on the body." Snape said cutting off Neville to save his own skin.  
  
"For this UMM Neville you are like going to UMM die." Voldemort said shaking his fat hand that had rolls that shook on it.  
  
**** OHH Looky another seen change and yes I know how I spelled seen***  
  
The moon was still as full as it was when the boy and Lupin left the camp. The world seems to ran fast when you are on four legs instead of two.  
  
"* Okay we are at Hogwarts. I can go in with you. I need you two to tell Dumbledore I need to talk with him as soon as possible. Get your Sister and other student grade 4 and down to save place.*" Lupin said as he ran off to his willow to wait off the rest of the night.  
  
Both of the boy waited for Lupin to be out of sight and turned back into their funny red head twin human state.  
  
"You go get Ginny, I'll go and look for Dumbledore." George said running to the moving stair cases.  
  
**** Seen Change some more****  
  
Bill watch as the fiery bird jumped up and down on it stand as he and Charlie waited for Dumbledore.  
  
Dumbledore entered his office with a twinkle in his eye. "The Dragons are back."  
  
Charlie and Bill both looked at each other and smiled.  
  
Dumbledore told them who all the Dragons where and that the kids didn't know they full power and that he wanted Bill and Charlie to teach them all they knew.  
  
"Well most of them are our little brother so I don't see why not." Bill said with a smile on his face.  
  
"One thing can I please at least be a Quidditch slash flying teacher while Oliver is enjoying him self in some girls pocket?" Charlie asked remember his day at Hogwarts when he used to play Quidditch.  
A/N: yeah I'm going to bed because I wrote this chapter at 2 some thing in the morning 


	14. New Teachers

Centra_gal86: Thank you for your Help  
  
Author notes: With the Help of Centra_gal86, I was able to come up with chapter. I have had writers block and my boy friend is no help. But I really want to Thank Centra_gal86 very much. You help me very much. Thank you.  
  
I don't own Harry Potter J.K. Rowling still does. And to al the Harry Potter fans out there check you Harry potter web site and know that the Harry Potter 5th book is coming out June 21 2003 get you copy as soon as you can.  
Chapter 14: New Teachers  
  
The next day at breakfast Harry and his gang sat the end of the Gryffindor. Ron was clutching the book he found his older brothers names in. Hermione had a copy of the Daily Prophet in her face. Ami was playing with her small cat M.B. on the table.  
  
"Hey you guys look at this." Hermione said show them a small article.  
  
"Herm, what are we looking at?" Ron asked looking up and down the paper.  
  
Hermione huffed and began to read the article out loud.  
  
"Seven Muggle families found dead in their houses. The muggles cops are convicted that a mass murder is on lose and that no one is save. The Aroras know this is the work of the Dark Lord. Aroras are now going to be on the beat in the muggle to keep an eye on things."  
  
"Wow. Damn that's bad." Harry said looking down at his bowl of milk witch now Moon Beam was licking up. "Ami can you please keep your cat out of my food?" Harry asked putting up the cat and hand him back to Ami.  
  
"He likes you, or he likes your food." Ami laughed taking her cat. " Oh shit look at the time we are going to be late for muggle studies."  
  
*********************  
  
The bang rang and Harry and the others slip in to their seats and wait to see if any one was going to notice that they where late, but Harry realized the teacher wasn't even in the class room.  
  
"Hey if the teacher is more then ten minutes late we can leave." Ron said watching the clocks every tick.  
  
Just then the door flew open and a tall man with a long red ponytail and arms full of books, pushed his way in. He dropped all his books on the desk with a thud, and then turn to face his class.  
  
"Hello every one I'm Bill Weasley, and I'm going to be your new Muggle studies teacher. I have no clue what happen to your last teacher. All I know was you little brats drove him crazy. Naa I just joking. But Yes I'm your new teacher in question?"  
  
Troy's hand was the first in the air.  
  
"Yes Miss. Night" Bill said looking down at his seating chart. "Are you single?" Troy asked playfully  
  
"Umm will you please just sit down." Raven said pull Troy back to her seat.  
  
Draco shoot Troy a look.  
  
After the question and answering, most of the question asking Bill out to a movie or dinner, the class went really well. When the class was over Bill asked if Harry, Ami, Ron, Hermione, Troy, Genesis, and Raven to stay after, for a small recap on why they where all late to class.  
  
*************************  
  
It was about noon when the twins reached Hogwarts. They changed from their wolf forms back in to young men.  
  
"Okay I'll go and tell Dumbledore that he has to get him self to a hiding place and you get the younger ones out of her, because when the spell wears off Voldie is going to be on his way here." George said running up the grand stair case.  
  
Fred ran as fast as he could. To him it seemed like ever before he reached his common room. He yelled out the pass word to the fat lady, and pulled him self in to the common room. He found his little sister reading her Potions book next to the fire place.  
  
"Hey Gin. I need your help. I need you to help me get every one who is a 4th year and under out of the school. I need you to take them to the one eyed one humped witch statue, tap her and say the magic word and led them into the passage way to safety." Fred whispered in his sister's ear.  
  
"Where do you want me to take them once we are in the cellar at Honey Dukes?" She asked giving her brother a look of worry.  
  
"Take them to the woods. You will find a place that is safe. Asked the Honey Dukes owner she and her husband will help you. Now come on lets get this on the roll." Fred said patting his sister on the back.  
  
********************  
  
George was partially jumping the moving stairs to get to the head master office. In the hall way of the office he was meet with Sirius Black.  
  
"Is *huff* Dumbledore *huff* in his office I really need to talk to him." George said out of breath.  
  
"No He is with a new flying teacher, showing him the ropes. I need to talk to him also." Sirius said not taking his eye of the door.  
  
" Shit, I have to tell him that the Dark Lord is on his way to get him and to take over Hogwarts. I need to talk to the head master." George said punching the wall.  
  
Just as George pulled his bloody hand out of the hole in the wall, Dumbledore and the new flying teacher came walking down the hall.  
  
"Now Mr. Weasley you know that's not how to get what you want. Now please come into my office. So we can get you clean up." Dumbledore said opening the door to his room.  
"Now please have a seat and we will get down to business, but first I would like you to meet your new Qudditch and flying teacher." Dumbledore said turning on the lights in the dark room.  
  
Charlie stood in the lighted room. He was his brother hand and said. "Here let me fix that."  
  
Charlie held his hands over George's hand and began chanting some words in another tongue. A light blue cold light came from Charlie's hand and drilled it self into George's hand, and just as quickly as the pain came upon George it was gone. George watch as his hand began to mend it self with the help of the light.  
  
"How did you do that?" George asked looking down at his newly fixed hand.  
  
"It is one of your powers. That Bill and I are going to teach you tonight, because in 24 hours we are going to be at war." Charlie said looking at his younger bother.  
  
"Don't worry." Dumbledore said knowing what George wanted to tell him. "I have already made my place to hide. Don't worry about. Now go and find the other Blue Dragons, Your training starts in ten minutes."  
A/N: Okay to all my lovely people. Here it was. The next chapter. I hope you all like. I have worked very hard to get through the writers block. I really hope you all Like and again I would like to thank Centra_gal86. And I would also like to say I'm sorry this chapter is short. Please Review. 


End file.
